Will There Still Be Love?
by xxmisslilangelxx
Summary: SEQUEAL to A Happily Ever After, Wrong!Our favorite couples are as happy as ever, but when a challenge arises, old enemies are back for revenge, friendships and relationships would be tested to the limit. The big question is, will there still be love?
1. Shopping With Girls, The Horror!

**Will There Still Be Love?**

Star-Chan: Okay so here we are! My sequel! Okay so hello to all my old readers from my other story **"A Happily Ever After, Wrong!"** And welcome new readers to the story! Well since this is part two of my story, I suggested that you go read the first one first; hence, you might not understand what is going on. But if you wish not to, then that's fine and I hope you enjoy the story!

**Thanks to all my reviewers** in the last story for voting for a sequel now here it is! I hope you enjoy it! DON'T WORRY I would never start a story and discontinue it, though it might take me sometime to update with school and stuff…so probably update once a week, or so. Sorry! On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shopping with Girls, the horror!**

The last bell rang in Konoha High School and students were flooding the hallway to get out of school for it was the beloved weekend. Our four favorite couples were walking towards the exit of school.

"Hey you guys want to hit the mall?" Ino Yamanaka asked the group. Everyone stopped at and looked at Ino with a –are-you-serious-face. Well no one can blame them.

"You're so troublesome Ino…" Shikamaru said taking Ino's hand in his and rolled his eyes at his troublesome girlfriend. The poor dude had to walk like crazy with her for weeks at the mall.

"Ino, you've been going shopping all week, you bought plenty of stuff already!" A girl with pink haired called out to her best friend who sighed.

"So doesn't mean we can't buy more," Ino said grinning at Sakura who shook her head. Ino leaned close to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "We can make the boys come into the girl stores with us that would be a funny scene wouldn't it forehead girl." Ino said smirking and so did Sakura. She turned to a girl with short dark blue hair called Hinata and a girl in brown hair tied up into two buns named Tenten and grinned. Sakura told them about the plan quietly and they both agreed, though Hinata had to think about it for a while, but were pressured to do it anyways.

"What are you guys up to?" A tall boy with raven colored hair came and put his arms around Sakura. Sakura turned to face Sasuke and smiled.

"Nothing Sasuke-kun, let's go to the mall." Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled, still confused at her change of plans. They both have been thorough so much these past couple months thanks to a certain someone. Sasuke and Sakura both came through in the end, and are finally together again. The big break up made them both realize that one cannot live without the other. They needed to be with each other.

"You guys want to come too?" Ino asked a boy with unusual blonde hair, with his hand in Hinata's and a guy with long black hair that was behind Tenten.

"Of course, if Hinata-chan is going why wouldn't I go!" Naruto yelled pulling Hinata closer to him. Hinata blushed like crazy at how close they were. Hinata and Naruto have been together for quite sometime now, the longest out of the four couples.

"Eh, I guess I would too, just to keep Tenten company…" Neji sighed and looked over at the girls that were giggling at him and Tenten who blushed.

"Oh Neji, don't try to make up excuses, WE can keep Tenten company, if you wanted to come, just say so." Sakura said laughing at Neji who turned away and blushed. So it was decided that they were all going to go to the mall. They all walked hand in hand with there lover. They arrived shortly at the mall and Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten ran into one of the most girly-est store there was.

"Come on guys, what are you standing there for? Didn't you say you came to spend time with us?" Ino said to Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru that were staring dumbstruck at the pink store that was in front of them filled with girls clothing's lotions and other girl stuff that are too much to explain. They backed away slowly.

"Shika-kun, come in here right now!" Ino said pulling Shikamaru in while he was resisting the pull. Ino was pulling him in, while Shikamaru was pulling himself out. Ino pulled harder and Shikamaru started moving towards the store again. He looked over at his friends as they gave him a little good-bye wave. He frowned and mouthed a help, but Naruto, Sasuke and Neji just kept waving until he could be seen no more.

"Thank god that wasn't us!" Neji said sweat dropping at the thought. Sasuke nodded and agreed it totally sucked for poor Shikamaru.

"Neji, come on I thought you were coming to keep me company, what are you doing out there?" Tenten said coming out of the store. Neji gulped and backed away slowly from his girlfriend. Sasuke and Naruto looked pitifully at Neji.

"Uh, to keep Sasuke and Naruto company! You have Sakura, Ino and Hinata to keep you company, but Naruto and Sasuke only have me…" Neji said trying to think of a fast excuse so he wouldn't end up like Shikamaru. Tenten smiled and Neji was a bit relieved, but something about Tenten's smile gave him he shivers.

"Don't worry Neji, I won't pull you in there," Tenten said resting a hand on Neji's arm. "I'm going to force you in there!" Tenten said grinning as Neji backed away again.

"No way am I going in there! There's no way you can make me!"

"Okay then…I guess I'll go find another guy who would do it…and he could be my new boyfriend…" Tenten said shrugging and started walking away when Neji called her back.

"Fine, I'll go in, you happy?" Neji said with an annoyed face as Tenten jumped up and down and ran over to Neji to hook her arms with his and walked inside with him. Now it's only Sasuke and Naruto left outside.

"So…who do you think is next Sasuke?" Naruto asked his best friend who shrugged.

"I don't know I just hope it's not me and it's you dope." Sasuke said coolly. Naruto's eyes averted to the door as he saw a pink haired girl come running out and smirked.

"Look's like Sakura-chan is coming eh you bastard." Naruto said to Sasuke who straight face was now in a panic face. Sasuke looked around and started walking away slowly but Sakura pulled him back.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Sakura asked innocently and looked at the Uchiha with the most adorable face.

"No where." Sasuke said to Sakura who smiled. Sasuke sighed a little and loosened up. Maybe Sakura wasn't here to drag him into that place.

"Sasuke-kun, I saw this really pretty dress and I was wondering if you would come look at it with me." Sakura asked innocently giving Sasuke the puppy-dog face. He hated that face. Sakura knew Sasuke could never say no to it.

"Uh…Why don't you just buy it and I'll look at it later." Sasuke said trying to use his mind to get him out of this mess.

"Aw…but I want to know if you like it before I buy it! What if you don't like it?" Sakura pouted her lips. Sasuke grunted.

"Pretty, pretty please with a tomato on top?" Sakura said taking her innocent face and voice to 100. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine…" Sasuke said and Sakura smiled brightly and took Sasuke's hand in hers and walked towards the store. Sasuke and Sakura passed by a laughing Naruto.

"See ya loser!" Naruto said and kept laughing. Sasuke glared at the blonde haired boy and grabbed his arm and dragged him towards him. Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke.

"Hey what are you doing? Let me go!" Naruto said trying to break away from Sasuke's grasp but Sasuke was too strong.

"If I'm going into that hellish place then so are you." Sasuke said and continued dragging Naruto until they were inside. Naruto closed his eyes not wanting to see all the girly stuff. Once they were inside Sakura let go of Sasuke and went off to find her friends.

"Naruto, you can open your eyes not, it's not that bad." Sasuke said at the tightly closed eye Naruto.

"Are…Are you sure Sasuke?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered and watched Naruto opening his blue eyes. His mouth dropped open and he covered his eyes.

"MY EYES, MY EYES! They burn!" Naruto cried out from all the pink that flooded his mind. Sasuke laughed at how stupid Naruto was acting. Naruto soon recovered from the eye tantrum he had and they both went to look for Neji and Shikamaru.

"Neji, hey Neji, where are you!" Naruto whispered quietly trying to find the older Hyuuga.

"Eh, I'm right here Naruto where is Shikamaru?" Neji asked Naruto and Sasuke who shrugged.

"Hey what are you guys doing in here?" Neji, Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see no other then Shikamaru looking quite disturbed.

"I was forced."

"Hn, Stupid innocent face."

"Sasuke." All three of them told Shikamaru about there stories.

"It's called karma, I asked for help earlier and you guys didn't help; now you're stuck in here too!" Shikamaru said shaking his head. All four guys sighed and decided to look around. They saw undergarments and perfume and backed away slowly from it.

Naruto decided to pick something complete random up.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing!" Sasuke slapped the undergarment from Naruto's hand back into the pile. Naruto backed away and blushed deep red as all the guys stared at him and shook there head.

"Oh, I'm sorry didn't realize what it was…"

"Where is your man pride Naruto!" Neji yelled at Naruto who laughed nervously. All four of them kept walking around and looking at girl stuff until someone came up to them.

"Can I help you with anything gentlemen?" A woman that worked at the store asked them suspiciously.

"Uh…yeah I was looking for some lotion and my friends are looking for-" Naruto started to say but Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru hit him on the head before he finished his sentence. Naruto fell on the floor unconscious

"Don't mind him," Sasuke said to the woman that looked at them like they were crazy. "I…I think we should go now." Sasuke said picking up the unconscious Naruto and ran out of the store followed by Neji and Shikamaru.

Inside Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were cracking up like crazy! They have been watching the boys ever since they came in.

"That was classic! Did anyone get that on tape?" Ino asked her friends who were still cracking up.

"I did I did!" Tenten said in between laughs.

"Hinata, who knew Naruto, was interested in girl's underwear!" Sakura laughed harder remembering the scene. Hinata blushed and laughed along with her friends.

"Let's get out of here and do some real shopping." Ino said to all her friends as they walked out of the store still laughing.

With the boys

"Oh god, that was the most embarrassing moment ever in my life!" Neji said rubbing the sides of his forehead trying to forget the whole thing. The boys had walked off to the food court to wait for the girls to do there girl shopping.

"I am never! I mean never going shopping with them again!" Sasuke said shaking his head. Naruto woke up dazed and looked around.

"Hey what happened?"

"It's your entire fault Naruto, I want lotion! What the hell guys don't wear lotion!" Shikamaru yelled at our hyperactive Naruto who just laughed.

"Well I need to make up some reason why we were in there!" Everyone sighed at how hopeless Naruto was.

"So what are we going to do now?" Neji said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Sit here and wait for them I guess." Shikamaru said and everyone agreed. They decided to get something eat while waiting for there girlfriends to come back.

1 hour later

"Do you think we should call them and make them hurry up?" Sasuke said to a ramen eating Naruto, a sleeping Shikamaru and a dazed off Neji.

"Nuh-uh, here they come now!" Naruto said looking at the four girls walking towards them with hands filled with bags.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, where have you been anyways?" Sakura said trying to hold down a laugh while sitting next to Sasuke who looked at her with a annoyed face.

"Well, Sakura, after we went through hell in that girl store we left and came here…oh the embarrassment…" Sasuke said shivering from the thought. All the girls started cracking up again. The guys looked at them confused.

"Sorry guys, we just had to do that! You guys never come shopping with us, so we thought we might play a little joke on you!" Ino said laughing.

"Would you like to see how funny you guys looked? I have it on tape!" Tenten said to the guys who were in shock.

"Sakura…you mean…this was all a joke?" Sasuke said getting angry at the cherry blossom.

"Yeah, pretty much…I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." Sakura apologized to the burning mad Sasuke who stood up and glared at Sakura.

"Sorry, that's it?! After the humiliation we had to go through because you girls, all you say is SORRY?" Sasuke yelled at Sakura who backed up and started yelling back.

"Well sorry we were just trying to have some fun, you need to take a joke and laugh about it!" Sakura said crossing her arms at how immature Sasuke was acting. All the guys were yelling at there girlfriends for playing such a childish prank on them, destroying there man pride. Sasuke was yelling at Sakura for just saying sorry, Neji was yelling at Tenten for forcing him inside, Shikamaru was yelling at Ino for dragging him in, while Naruto and Hinata just starred blankly at the bickering couples. Though Naruto did yell at Sasuke for dragging him in, but Sasuke and Sakura both yelled at Naruto to stay out of it.

"Well, well look at what we have here?" Everyone heard a girl's voice say to them and averted there eyes from each other to the redhead standing in front of them with a smirk on her ugly face.

"You guys…fighting?" Karin said to the group who gave her a nasty face. After Sakura cut off her long black hair, Karin dyed it red and got extensions, talk about desperate.

"What are you doing here Karin…quite following us would you?" Sakura said getting even angrier at the girl that was standing in front of them.

"Aw…little Sakura getting mad, Sasuke what did you do!" Karin said pretending to care.

"Don't mess with me Karin, I'm in a bad mood."

"Don't worry…I won't dare angry the little cherry blossom again," Karin said smirking at Sakura who looked at her suspiciously. "But I do have a challenge for you all, unless you too chicken to do it."

* * *

Star-Chan: Okay, here's the first chapter of my sequel! So I changed Karin's hair color because I think for sure now her hair is red…not black. So Karin has a challenge for out four favorite couples! What's the challenge going to be? Wonder what will happen next? Then review and wait for my next chapter[Probably up next week or the week after that

See ya!


	2. The Challenge

Star-Chan: Hello Everyone! Sorry I didn't upload in a week. I was super busy. Plus my birthday was on Monday, and I am now officially 15! Okay so here's chapter two of my sequel! I Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Sakura would already be together. Who agrees with me!

**Chapter 2: The Challenge**

_Recap: "Don't mess with me Karin, I'm in a bad mood."_

"_Don't worry…I won't dare angry the little cherry blossom again," Karin said smirking at Sakura who looked at her suspiciously. "But I do have a challenge for you all, unless you too chicken to do it."_

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about Karin, what challenge?" Sakura asked angrily at the red head. She was already pissed off, now she is beyond mad. 

"Well…you see I was thinking, since you guys seem to love each other so much, why not put it to the test." Karin said to the group who looked at her suspiciously but wanted to know what she was talking about. Karin smirked.

"It's a little love test, for the next two months you guys would have to live together, spend every moment of the day together from the moment you wake up to the time you sleep."

"Why should we do that?"

"Sakura, if you guys truly loved each other you wouldn't mind all the time together, if you get married in the future that is how it's going to feel like so why not try it out now?"

"Hn, What's the point of this?" Sasuke stepped in and asked Karin.

"True love can conquer anything right? So if you guys can get along that is, not fight even once, then your love is true. If you don't succeed in this challenge then I win and I get to have Sasuke." Karin smirked and looked at the Uchiha and the very mad Sakura. "And my friends get to have Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto."

"What!" Everyone yelled together. The girls were burning with angry at the thought of Karin and her friends taking there boyfriends.

"So…deal or no deal," Karin asked the group who stayed silent and stared at one another like they had the answer. "Aw…you guys too chicken to do it?"

"If we win what do we get from you?" Sakura asked Karin.

"I swear to leave you alone, forever and not mess with any of you again. If I break my promise let me be cursed with the most hideous boyfriend ever." Everyone gathered around in a little circle and had a conference.

"So, do you really think we should do it? She does sound serious about the whole ugly boyfriend thing though." Ino whispered.

"I think we should give it a shot."

"But Sakura, if we lose then Karin would get our boyfriends and I really don't want to lose Shikamaru and I'm sure Tenten and Hinata would want to lose Neji and Naruto and would you want to lose Sasuke?"

"True love can conquer anything I believe that, and we always wanted to spend more time together anyways so this is a good chance! What could happen?"

"I don't know Sakura-Chan, the chance of losing our loves?" Naruto said not really sure if Sakura was right or not.

"Do you guy doubt our relationships?" Sakura asked everyone. She looked at Sasuke with high hopes that he would agree with her.

"She's right," Sasuke started to say and smiled at Sakura. "This should be no problem since we love one another so much, so I'm in." Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke tightly. Everyone else was still debating whether or not to take the risk. They whispered a little bit more.

"Okay, we're all in," Neji whispered to the group. "Sakura's right we shouldn't doubt our love, we can win this." Everyone nodded and broke away from the circle and looked at Karin who had her arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently.

"So, what's it going to be Sakura?"

Sakura took one last look at her friends they gave her a nodded. "We'll do it."

"Perfect, well I'll check in with you guys in a few days to see how things are going, bye." Karin walked off smirking to herself. _"This should be fun."_

The rest of the day when went by quick, with some more shopping, by the girls of course. They thought about how this was going to work out. Being together all the time at school shouldn't be hard since Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura and Ino all had mostly the same classes and Neji and Tenten, who were a year older then them had classes together as well.

"So whose house are we going to stay in for two months?" Naruto asked the group while they were walking out of the shopping mall.

"My parents are home these couple months no business vacation so my house is a no." Sakura answered Naruto's question.

"Well who has the biggest house out of all eight of us?" Naruto shrugged and looked at his friends. They all smirked and turned there heads to a certain someone.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

Everyone laughed evilly.

"No…NO there is no way you guys are staying at my house for two whole months!"

"Aw come on it's only us, we promise to keep it clean!"

"No."

"But we're going to lose the challenge!" Naruto said still trying to convince him that they should stay at his house.

"No."

"You're house is the biggest and has all the room we need!"

"No."

"Sakura stays there all the time!"

"N-What? How the hell did you know dope! I mean no she doesn't!" Sasuke blushed deep red.

"OH Sasuke what does Sakura do over at your house. Or should I ask Sakura that?" Naruto elbowed Sakura who blushed and pushed him away.

"We don't do anything over there! We just hang out like normal boyfriends and girlfriends do! Nothing more!" Sakura said trying to push the subject away. Everyone just nodded and grinned. Sakura went over to Sasuke and held tightly to him.

"Sasuke-kun, do something! I'm so embarrassed! It was only once I went over to your house pretty late to do our project and spent the night[in separate rooms, mind you I can't believe Naruto found out!" Sakura whispered to the flustered Uchiha.

"Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree…" Naruto has started to sing to the trying to stay calm Uchiha and the deep red cherry blossom.

"Okay if I let you guys stay at my house would you shut up?!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto smiled triumphantly.

"That's all we asked for in the beginning Sasuke, if you agreed we wouldn't have found out your dirty little secret…"

"One more word out of you dope, and your dead." Sasuke glared at Naruto who gulped and shut up.

"So…it's decided we go over to Sasuke's so we should go pack some clothes and supplies." Shikamaru stepped in wanting to change the subject before Naruto is a bloody pulp. Everyone agreed and went there separate ways, they were to meet back at Sasuke's house by six.

---

Sakura was the first one to arrive at the huge Uchiha mansion. She rang the door bell and a tall woman with the same eyes and hair color as Sasuke did.

"Sakura, honey it's so nice to see you again! Sasuke told me all about the thing you guys are doing, a project is it? For two months?" Mikoto Uchiha said smiling to a confused Sakura, and then it hit her; Sasuke must have lied to his mom, so she decided to play along.

"Yes, I'm sorry to cause the trouble but my parents…"

"No, don't say that Sakura, we'll be away soon anyways so it's no trouble at all. Come in would you?" Mikoto said opening the door wider to let Sakura in. She carried her suitcase in with her.

"Oh that must be heavy, let me get that for you!"

"Oh thank you very much Uchiha-san," Sakura bowed to show respected. Mikoto gasped. Sakura tensed up thinking she did something wrong.

"Uchiha-san…is something wrong?" Sakura asked the woman who was staring at her.

"That necklace, did Sasuke give you that?"

"Oh this," Sakura said picking up the ring that was hanging around her neck. She watched it glitter in the light and smiled seeing the Uchiha sign in the middle of the silver ring. [**A/n:** **If you don't know what I'm talking about, refer back to the last chapter of "A Happily Ever After"** "Yes he did, and I've never taken it off ever since, it's the most precious thing to me."

Mikoto chuckled and smiled at Sakura.

"He's just like his father, giving someone he loves a promise ring, like they say, father like son right? Oh, the guest rooms are upstairs to the right; there are enough rooms for all eight of you so you don't have to share. Sasuke's taking a shower right now, so why don't you just go on up and drop your stuff off. I'm going to be heading off now to meet with my husband at the airport. See you soon Sakura!"

"Thank you so much for letting us live here for two months, I really appreciate it." Sakura said and bowed again and waved before closing the door and heading upstairs. She chose one specific one, the one she first stayed in just a couple months before. She opened the door and found everything the same. She dropped her clothes off and decided to go downstairs to make some food for when everyone comes. She walked past the hallway and pasted the bathroom door when the door opened and out came a shirtless Sasuke.

"Hey mom, if you going to the market then…" Sasuke trailed off when he saw Sakura standing in front of him. There was an awkward silence. Sakura blushed and turned away.

"Oh, Sakura…when did you get here…" Sasuke said tying to keep down the burning feeling in his cheeks.

"No-not lo-long ago...your mo-mom left for the airport already…" Sakura stuttered feeling highly uncomfortable seeing her boyfriend in shorts with no shirt on, even though he looked hot.

"Oh…okay then. I'm going to put my shirt on first…uh be right back." Sasuke said and slapped the door. Sakura sighed in relieve and headed downstairs once again trying to forget that incident ever happened. She dug though the cabinets, drawers, and refrigerator, but there was no food at all.

"Don't these people ever go grocery shopping?" Sakura said out loud, frustrated she couldn't find any food to cook with.

"No, we barely go to the market, that's why I was asking my mom to go, but she left already."

Sakura gasped and turned around to see a fully dressed Sasuke leaning against the wall looking at her.

"Well if were going to have eight people living here, we need to get food!" Sakura said trying to look around again. She was blushing without even realizing it. The image of Sasuke shirtless was still in her mind, she shook her head to get rid of it.

"It's no big deal we'll just go buy some later on, maybe tomorrow…" Sasuke said walking towards Sakura and embraced her from behind.

"I guess so; I wonder when the others would get here…there awfully late." Sakura said leaning against Sasuke's strong body. She enjoyed that feeling, the feeling that no one else in the world exist but them two.

"No, you're just awfully early my cherry blossom." Sasuke whispered into Sakura ear causing her to giggle. Sakura pulled away and faced Sasuke.

"I think I'm going to take a shower first, before everyone gets here and starts fighting for the bathroom." Sakura said laughing at the thought.

"Okay then, you go do that while I wait for the annoying, I mean our friends to come." Sasuke said smiling lightly. Sakura laughed and headed upstairs to her room.

She hung up her clothes and threw aside a pair of pink tank top and white shorts, taking her pink towel along with her into the bathroom. Sakura spent half an hour showering and came out with her soft pink hair flowing around her face. She walked downstairs.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, we need to buy…" Sakura said walking down the stairs, but trialed off when she saw all her friends sitting on the couch.

"Oh hey guys, when did you get here?"

"OH so Sakura was here all along, and we thought you were the latest one, Sasuke why didn't you tell us!" Naruto said smirking bringing the subject they were talking about earlier up again.

"Oh I got her not too long ago, I wanted to come earlier to cook some dinner for you guys, but it seems like there was no food."

"Stop making excuses forehead girl, you know you wanted some alone time with Sasuke. Stop lying."

"What if I do Ino-pig, what's wrong with wanting to be with your boyfriend, its only nature." Sakura said walking to the couch and plopped next to Sasuke. "Don't you agree Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, I'm hungry." Sasuke grunted and complained. Everyone laughed at Sasuke for being so random and decided to order pizza since there was no food.

"Hey since were all waiting anyways, why not play a game shall we?" Ino said twirling her hair around her finger from the boredom.

"What…what game are you talking about Ino?" Hinata stuttered.

"How about spin the bottle?" Tenten suggested all the guys immediately shook there head and a fast NO. The girls ignored them and continued talking about the game they were going to play even if the guys disagree.

"Spin the bottle sounds fun; I remember we use to play it all the time!" Sakura said smiling remembering the younger days. Sasuke grunted.

"So who did you kiss?" Sasuke asked suspiciously eying Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, jealousy is not a good thing." Sakura said waving her finger at him. Sasuke turned away a turned pink.

"Wh-Who said I was jealous, I just…" Sasuke was trying hard to think of an excuse because of course he was jealous, but as stubborn as an Uchiha is he would die before he admits it. Sakura looked at the flustered Sasuke and giggled. She sat up and pecked him on the cheek to snap him out of this daze.

"Silly Sasuke-kun, if you're asking me who my real first kiss was from, it was you, because your kisses are the only ones that are filled with love." Sakura said poking Sasuke's cheek. He smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Aw…Sasuke and Sakura are in love!" Hinata said smiling at the happy couple cuddling away.

"We've seen enough you guys." Neji said wrapping his arms around Tenten.

"So…moving on, we play spin the bottle!" Ino yelled and the guys sighed but agreed the girls squealed and went to find a bottle.

* * *

**Star-Chan:** So here is chapter two! How did you guys like it? I'm again sorry for not updating in two weeks! But I promise 2 weeks is the latest. Usually I would update every weekend, but I was busy these 2 weeks ends so sorry again!

So spin the bottle eh? Wonder what chaos can happen! And there's a special appearance from two characters! So review and keep checking up on the story! See you guys!

**Reviewer's corner!** I decided to thank and answer some of your reviews! Unlike my other story I got lazy so I didn't do it, so I ended up with a big list in the end. So here we are little Reviewer's corner!

**SakuraUchiha14: **Yeah, it was something like Victoria Secret but…that seems a little too mean, so I made the story not full of underwear and bras Yeah, when I try pulling my guy friends into a girly store they always whine and when they get inside there like oh my god!

**Paramore Rox Your Sox**: Who doesn't hate Karin, but black hair and red extensions are way to cool looking for Karin! Haha.

**Cardboard**: I had a hard time thinking of how the girls should drag the guys in. Hinata's character was too nice so I didn't know how she would have dragged Naruto in, so I made Sasuke drag him in!

**xoxMidnightTenshixox, MaruMaru-chan, Tenshi-Chan008, Nightshadow Dweller, ****shadow-dog18 xXx s2up3d Lov3r xXx kerapal bubbles**

**Next Chapter! Spin the bottle? What could happen?**


	3. Spin the Bottle, What Could Happen?

Star-Chan: Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy.

This Chapter is **dedicated** to **SakuraUchiha14** for giving me the great ideas!

--

**Chapter 3: Spin the Bottle what could happen?**

Recap:

"_So…moving on, we play spin the bottle!" Ino yelled and the guys sighed but agreed the girls squealed and went to find a bottle._

* * *

They girls came back smiling brightly. Ino had a bottle in her hand. The guys had a very uncomfortable face on, but tried to force a smile because if they refused to do what the girls said to do, they don't even want to know what will happen. 

"So who's ready to play?" Tenten said hooking her arms with Neji's and brought him along into the circle, while all the other girls did the same, though Ino had a little bit of a problem.

"Shika-kun, come on its fun!" Ino said trying to persuade Shikamaru to come play with them. He sighed.

"It's so troublesome, can I just sleep? I had a long day…"

"No, all the other guys are playing so why don't you!" Ino said starting to get mad at her boyfriend for not doing just one little thing for her. The doorbell rang in the mist of Ino and Shikamaru's argument.

"Oh, I'll get it, I hope you don't mind Sasuke-kun, I invited two other people to come join us for this game." Sakura said getting up. Sasuke and the others looked at her curiously. Sakura walked over to the door and opened to greet no other then Sai, and a girl with spiky blonde hair tied up into pony-tails.

"Hello Sai, glad you can make it; we were just about to start!" Sakura said inviting her friend in. Sakura had to admit, she and Sai had there differences a couple months ago, but thanks to Sai's honesty they are now friends again. [**a/n:** if you need more info read my other story "A Happily Ever After, Wrong" Sai walked into the room where everyone was sitting and greeted everyone. They were all happy to see Sai, expect…yup you guessed it.

"Sasuke, you have one heck of an awesome house."

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke still had a grudge against this guy. I mean after all he was kind of part of a plan to split him and Sakura up for good. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and smiled. He looked at her with a look saying why-the-hell-did-you-invite-this-guy.

"Well…Uh Sai I see you brought a friend! That's great, what is your name?" Naruto said wanting to change the subject before Sasuke really looses it.

"Hey nice to meet you all, my name is Temari." They blonde said to everyone as she walked and joined the circle followed by Sai.

"Are you guys going out?" Neji asked Sai who smiled and shook his head.

"No, I decided to bring her along."

"Spin the bottle, I love spin the bottle it so much fun," Temari started to say. She saw Shikamaru from across the room still arguing with Ino. She walked over to them to introduce herself.

"Hey there, my name is Temari, what is yours?" Temari asked Shikamaru who looked away from Ino and at Temari, his mouth dropped a little seeing how hot she was.

"Shikamaru…and this is my girlfriend Ino."

Temari nodded. "I see, are you guys going to join us or what, I would love for you to play Shikamaru…and Ino."

"Yeah we're playing let's go Ino." Shikamaru said taking Ino's hand and ushered her to the circle where there friends were. Ino pulled him back.

"I asked you how many times to go play and you say no, but when this new girl comes you say yes?" Ino said tears forming in her eyes. Shikamaru sighed and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"This might be troublesome, but I have to say it I guess. Ino don't get the wrong idea that I like her, I don't, though she is pretty cute. But there is only one person that is truly in my heart and she is in my arms right now." Ino stopped crying after she heard Shikamaru say and pulled away and looked into his eyes. He kissed her on the lips quickly.

"Shall we go then Ino?" Shikamaru asked Ino and she nodded. They joined the circle and everyone was arguing who goes first.

"Hey to make things more interesting about we play truth or dare with the bottle, whoever the bottle lands on needs to do a truth, a dare, or seven minutes in heaven!" Tenten suggested to all the girls who immediately agreed and the boys hesitated to say yes. Since Tenten was the one who thought of the idea she was chosen to go first. She spun the bottle. They watched the bottle go around and around and around the circle until it finally slowed down. Everyone watched it intensely until it finally came to a stop. Everyone looked up to see who it was and started laughing.

"Okay Sasuke truth, dare or…seven minutes in heaven and let me remind you, don't choose the last one if you don't want your ass kicked by Neji." Tenten said to Sasuke who looked away.

"Hn, like he could ever kick my ass before I can kick his. Anyways I choose tr-" Sasuke had started to say when Naruto interrupted him.

"It looks like Sasuke is too chicken to do a dare…and I thought Uchiha's never back down when there's a dare around." Naruto said tempting Sasuke to say dare and see what horror Tenten had in store for him.

"Fine I choose dare."

"Okay Sasuke, let's see it needs to be embarrassing enough…" Tenten was thinking when Naruto leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Her mouth formed a very evil smirk.

"Okay your dare is to go up to Sakura and confess your undying love for her in front over everyone." Tenten said as everyone looked very interesting on how this was going to end. They had never seen Sasuke being romantic before. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and glared at him, then averted his eyes to Sakura who was blushing like crazy. He got up and walked over to her.

"Sakura, can you let me borrow your necklace that I gave you…if I'm going to do this dare I minus well do it to the best." Sasuke said to Sakura who nodded and took the Uchiha ring from around her neck and handed it to Sasuke. He got down on my knee in front of her.

Sasuke took a deep breathe and started. "Sakura Haruno, the first time I met you I knew you were the one that I ever truly loved. Your pink hair makes you unique and your personality is so carefree. Your beautiful smile sees to lighten up my rotten days and your voice is like an angel's singing. So I give this to you now," Sasuke said holding up the necklace that he had given Sakura before. "I give you this to make a promise to you; I promise that I would only love Sakura Haruno and no one else. And I hope that if you take this, someday you will no longer be a Haruno, and be my Sakura Uchiha." Sasuke finished saying and put the necklace around Sakura's neck as tears of happiness poured from her eyes. Everyone stared at awe on how romantic Sasuke could really be, since everyone thought he was just some emo kid.

"Wow…teme you really do have a romantic side…" Naruto said still shocked at how well Sasuke had handled the dare. Sasuke turned from his sweet innocent face to a face that was ready to kill. He looked at Naruto who backed away slowly.

"I'm going to get you back you dope, you better watch out."

"Okay moving on, Sasuke your turn to spin." Tenten said to Sasuke who grunted and spun the bottle. They watched it go from fast to slow…then…it landed on…!

Sasuke smirked; luck was really on his side.

"So Naruto, truth, dare, or, you know I won't even mention the last one because it will turn out so wrong if I said." Sasuke's smirk grew bigger as he saw Naruto fidget and thinking hard if he would pick truth or dare. Either way Sasuke going to make Naruto's chose a living nightmare. "Too chicken to do a dare huh loser?"

"Hell no, I can do a dare, Believe it!"

"Okay then, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and that new girl come over here." Sasuke said to all the girls who did what they were told. They huddled around Sasuke as he whispered something to them.

"No, I can't do that!" Hinata shirked as everyone told her to hush. They whispered a little longer and then the group separated. They all walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto, follow us, we need to tell you something." Ino said picking one of Naruto's arms up while Sakura was picking up the other side.

"But I need to do my dare…" Naruto said getting forced to get up on his legs.

"Don't worry I don't think Sasuke will mind if we borrow you for a minute or two right Sasuke?" Tenten asked Sasuke who was smirking and nodded. Naruto and the girls went up to the room, slapped and locked the door.

"Sasuke what was your dare to Naruto?" Neji asked Sasuke who was grinning.

"You'll see."

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All the people in the living room heard our little Naruto yell. They heard more screams and the door knob rattling and girls yelling. Everyone looked at the stairs and then back at Sasuke who was laughing. After a few more minutes of laughing from Sasuke and blank stares from the others, Sasuke took out a camera preparing for Naruto to come out.

"We're ready Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled from the room. Everyone turned there attention to the girls that were walking down the stairs and then…

"Holy Crap, Naruto what happened!" Shikamaru yelled seeing Naruto walking down in a long orange dress with a long curly blonde wig on his head. His eyes were colored with orange eye shadow, curly eyelashes with mascara, cheeks powered with pink blush, lips red and shiny from lip-gloss. Everyone started laughing at how 'pretty' Naruto looked. Sasuke started taking pictures with his camera saving it for future references.

"Naruto…ha-ha what the hell happened to you!" Sai said in between laughs.

"Ask Sasuke over there…that little bastard." Naruto said threw his clenched teeth.

"Sasuke you mean to tell me…this was the dare!" Neji said holding his stomach from the lack of air he had because of laughing. Sasuke nodded and continued laughing. Naruto glared at everyone, especially Sasuke. He was just about ready to kill his best friend.

"Sasuke…"

"What…ha-ha is it Narutina?" Sasuke said changing Naruto's name into a girly one. Everyone laughed even harder as Naruto's faced got redder, and it's not because of the blush.

"Start running." Naruto said and ran towards Sasuke who got up and started running away from the ready to kill looking Naruto still laughing and making fun of him. They ran in circles for ten minutes until Sakura stopped Naruto from trying to kill her boyfriend. Naruto went into the bathroom to clean off all the make-up and take off the **highly **uncomfortable dress; he was getting a breeze somewhere he didn't like. Everyone decided to wait until Naruto came back to continue playing since it was his turn to spin. He eventually came back still ticked off about his dare. He took the bottle and spun it.

Round and Round It Goes, Where it Stop only…Sakura will know!

"Sakura-chan, truth, dare, or seven minutes in heaven?" Naruto asked the cherry blossom. Sakura thought hard…they had enough dares and she had no idea what kind of dare Naruto might make her do after they gave him a make-over.

"Truth."

"Who's the better kisser, Sasuke or Sai?" Everyone gasped and looked at Sakura eager to hear her answer. "If you need to Sakura-chan, go a head and kiss them to see." Sakura looked from Sasuke to Sai…and at the ground. She thought long and hard. She looked up at Sasuke again and gave him a small smile. Sasuke grunted.

"Well…I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings or anything…"

"It's okay Sakura-chan, it's only the truth."

"Well," Sakura hesitated and looked at Sai who smiled and blushed. "Well…the better kisser is…"

"Just say it damn." Sasuke yelled impatient to hear Sakura's answer.

"The better kisser is…Sa…" Sakura hesitated again and blushed a darker shade of pink. Everyone looked at her anxiously just dying to hear the answer.

"They better kisser is my one and only Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said giggling and wrapped her arms around Sasuke who, mentally, sighed with relief.

"Okay Sakura spin the bottle!" Sakura spun the bottle hard and watched it go around the circle and…it landed on…

"Hinata!" They all cried out to the shy girl that was hiding behind Naruto. She blushed a deep shade of red and hid further behind Naruto.

"Come on Hinata-chan, its fun really, Sakura won't do anything mean." Naruto said moving away showing Hinata.

"Okay truth or dare?"

"I…I pick dare."

"Wow Hinata, I never knew you were so daring! Okay I dare you to kiss Naruto on the lips!" Sakura said pointing at Naruto who blushed along with Hinata. Hinata turned to Naruto and locked her pearl eyes with his calm blue ones.

"I…I can't not in front of all these people." Hinata stammered.

"Then I'll do the dare for you!" Naruto said cupping Hinata's face in his hands and placed his lips over hers. Her Hinata's eyes went wide open. Tenten took a picture of the adorable couple. Naruto pulled away and stared at the shocked Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto said looking at Hinata innocently. She blushed even more. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, and fainted into Naruto's arms.

"Hinata!" Everyone screamed worried about there shy friend. Naruto decided to bring Hinata up to her room to let her recover from the nervous break down.

"Should we keep playing? I didn't even get to do one…" Tenten asked.

"It's getting late…I think we should stop for tonight. Sai and Temari shouldn't you guys get going home too?" Sakura asked her old lover and her new friend.

"Yeah, Sai would you mind taking me home?"

"No problem Temari, let's get going then." Sai said while getting up and then helping Temari up. Before Temari left, she walked over to Shikamaru while Ino was in the bathroom and everyone was preoccupied doing other things.

"Hey Shikamaru-kun, here's my number, call me sometimes okay?" Temari said handing Shikamaru a piece of paper and walked off.

"How troublesome."

* * *

Star-Chan: So how did you guys like this chapter? Good, bad? I couldn't make them all play the game…if I did this chapter would have been way to long so I hoped you don't mind! SORRY. I don't think I made Naruto girly enough…though I couldn't add anything else. Thank you for all the reviews! They made me really happy, and I'm glad you're enjoying my sequel so far! 

Uh-oh is Temari after Shikamaru!?

**Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Sweet Nights, and Suspicions! **

**Reviewer's Corner!**

**SakuraUchiha14**: Thank you so much! You helped me a lot on this chapter! So I hope you don't mind I dedicated it to you. Without your brilliant ideas, this chapter would have been very badly typed.

**pinkprincess0210:** Yeah I should have made Sakura jump him, who wouldn't jump Sasuke when he's shirtless! xD I would have ha-ha.

**miyako-uchiha**: I put a little bit of ShikaxIno in this chapter. I hoped you liked it. Though this story is mostly SasuxSaku but other pairing will eventually have there moments.

**WaterBlossom1**: I think that your question is answered! Well I didn't really want them kissing each other, because it would make things so complicated, though I hope you like how it turned out!

**Paramore Rox Your Sox**: I don't think it's really necessary, since we all know it doesn't matter now that Sakura has Sasuke. ;D

**DayEiko-chan****xXxSakura-chanUchihaxXx****Cardboard****shuriken-thrower****MaruMaru-chan****kerapal bubbles****anime girl of Naruto, xiia0cupcake**


	4. Sweet Nights And Suspicions

Star-Chan: Thank you for all the reviews! Here's chapter 4 of "Will There Still Be Love"

_Recap:_

"_Hey Shikamaru-kun, here's my number, call me sometimes okay?" Temari said handing Shikamaru a piece of paper and walked off._

"_How troublesome."_

* * *

Chapter 4: Sweet Nights and Suspicions

The spin the bottle night had come to an end. Sai and Temari have left the Uchiha mansion and boy was Sasuke happy. The night was getting colder and the wind blew harder, a storm was beginning to brew.

"Hey the news said there was supposed to be a small storm later tonight." Neji said while listening to the reporter say on TV. Everyone stopped what they were doing and sat down next to Neji on the couch and watched for further information.

"_Tonight there will be a storm coming into town so please stay in a safe environment for your own safety. The storm should clear by tomorrow late afternoon and sunny for the rest of the week…in other news…"_ Neji clicked off the TV.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru complained to his friends who sighed and agreed.

"It should clear by tomorrow afternoon or earlier, anytime I get I will go buy a stock of food!" Sakura said trying to cheer the group up though it wasn't working very well.

"Sakura you know what I want if you go right?" Sasuke asked Sakura who laughed and nodded. She would never dare forget _those._ Everyone looked at Sasuke and Sakura wondering what they were talking about, but avoided asking.

"I think I'm going to go sleep now, it's getting late anyways." Tenten said as she yawned. Neji got up and gave Tenten a hand and helped her up.

"I'll walk you to your room, besides I'm going to bed too."

"Don't stay there too long Neji." Naruto said smirking and watched Neji and Tenten blush and hurried up the stairs before further embarrassment. Everyone else decided to go to bed as well since there was nothing to do and it was almost midnight. The guys walked the girls to there room before going to bed, just to be overprotective.

"Sakura are you going to be okay tonight?" Sasuke said while watching Sakura get into bed before walking to her bed. He stroked her smooth pink cheeks and watched her smile.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." Sakura said pulling the covers on top of her body and letting Sasuke tuck her in.

"If you need me, you know where to find me," Sasuke said kissing Sakura gentle on the lips. "Goodnight Sakura."

"Good night Sasuke-kun and thank you." Sakura said giving Sasuke one last smile before he walked out of her room. Sakura cuddled into her blankets and tried going to sleep. After a few twist and turns she finally started drifting off to her dreams when a loud boom of thunder forced her eyes wide open. Sakura sat up and looked out the window, it had started raining and the thunder and lightening were clashing and booming everywhere. Sakura took a deep breath and lay back down and closed her eyes, but lighten flashed and lit up her room casting creepy shadows everywhere followed by another clash of thunder. Sakura was now scared; she was never a fan of thunderstorms or lightening ones. She pushed the blankets away from her and got out of bed. She looked into Ino, Tenten, and Hinata's room to see them sleeping soundly, though Tenten wasn't in her room.

"_What a naughty girl Tenten could be…from the looks of it, she hasn't even laid on her bed before…must be in Neji's, though I shouldn't be talking."_ Sakura thought as she continued walking.

She walked down the hall to a specific bedroom and opened it slowly trying hard not to make any noise. She poked her head in and looked around and quietly walked up to the figure on the bed. Sakura smiled at the sight of the calm looking Sasuke and didn't want to wake him. She started to walk out the room when a loud thunder struck the sky and Sakura jumped and screamed softly. She covered her mouth with her hands and turned around to look at Sasuke.

"He sure is a deep sleeper…" Sakura whispered to herself and started walking out again.

"No, I'm not; I knew you were in here, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry I woke you…I'll leave you alone now…sorry!" Sakura stammered and hurried to leave the room.

"Sakura come here," Sasuke called the cherry blossom back. Sakura walked up to Sasuke's bed and stood there. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing what could possible be wrong…"Sakura said painting a fake smile on her face not wanting to let Sasuke know she was scared of a little storm. Though he did always know what was wrong when Sakura had a fake smile.

"You mean to tell me you just wanted to sneak in here and watch me sleep?"

"Uh…yeah sure let's go with that."

"Or do you mean to tell me that you're scared of a thunderstorm." Sasuke said to Sakura who began to open her mouth to protest but closed it and nodded.

"You silly girl, come here." Sasuke said lifting up the covers for Sakura to get in. She got into bed and Sasuke put the covers over both of them. She snuggled under the warm blankets.

"Now do you feel better?" Sasuke asked Sakura who nodded and smiled to Sasuke. "That's good, goodnight Sakura." Sasuke said and turned around letting his back face her. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting Sasuke's aroma fill her body. She had to hold back a giggle. Again she started to drift off to sleep but another clash of thunder and lightening scared her awake. She sat up and looked over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Uh…what is it?" The younger Uchiha mumbled.

"…" Sakura didn't want to answer him and keep him awake again; she had troubled him enough for one night. She laid back down and pulled the over her head. She felt the bed move and Sasuke turning around to face her. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to him. Sakura blushed deep red since her head was on Sasuke's strong chest.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden, hm?"

"I don't want to bother you anymore; I already disturbed your sleep." Sakura said frowning at how annoying she had been. She heard Sasuke laugh.

"It's okay, so now you can sleep right? Don't worry, the thunder and lightening will never hurt you as long as I am here you got that?" Sasuke said pulling Sakura closer to him. Sakura nodded again.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Sakura, good night." Sasuke said as he cuddled Sakura close and waited for her to go to sleep. Her breathing began to go in a slow and steady pace and body relaxed. Sasuke smiled and released her slightly. Another loud boom was heard from the sky.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled subconsciously and started to stir in her sleep. Sasuke pulled her into him and hugged her tightly.

"Sh…its okay I'm right here." Sasuke said and watched Sakura calm down and drifted back into a peaceful sleep, and he too drifted off to sleep.

---

Hinata was sleeping soundly when she heard a loud knock on her door. She forced her eyes open and got out of bed. She opened the door to see no other then Naruto standing in front of her.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata said covering the yawn.

"I couldn't sleep because of the thunder…did I wake you? Sorry…"

"No, it's alright come in." Hinata said opening the door to let her boyfriend in. Naruto walked over to her bed and plopped down on it, followed by Hinata.

"Naruto-kun do you want something to eat, I'll go make you some ramen."

"Nah, I like ramen, but I don't want to eat it right now."

"Is something on your mind?" Hinata asked shyly and blushed because Naruto has never been in the same bedroom as her this late before.

"I'm just wondering if we will win this bet, I really don't want to lose you Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed. "Don't worry we will win this, everyone loves each other so much. So I'm sure this bet is nothing." She said and smiled brightly. Naruto smiled back and laid down on Hinata's bed.

"Maybe I should just stay the rest of the night here." Naruto yawned and stretched. Hinata blushed deeper red.

"I-I don't thin-think that's such a good idea!"

Naruto looked up at Hinata who was playing with fingers and looking on the ground face red as an apple.

"Why not Sasuke and Sakura-chan are doing it."

"WHAT, ho-how did you know?"

"I went into teme's room before I came here; I was hoping to bug the crap out of him. But when I walked over to his bed I saw him cuddled up with Sakura-chan. I would have taken pictures for blackmail, but when Sasuke wakes up, he's usually in a bad mood so he would have beaten the crap out of me right then and there."

"You're so mean Naruto-kun, just walking in like that." Hinata looked up and locked her eyes with Naruto's blue ones.

"Sh…he doesn't need to know! Besides it's not like they were doing anything inappropriate. So what do you say Hinata?"

"Um…"

"Might I add in that Tenten is staying in your cousin Neji's room? She was in there way earlier, even before Sakura-chan went into teme's!"

"How do you know these things?"

"I hear things, so it's just a couple hours more, if I walk back to my room as tired as I am now I might faint half way!" Naruto said jokingly to Hinata who giggled and nodded her head. Both of them pulled up the blanket and covered themselves.

"Good-night Hinata-chan!"

"Good night Naruto-kun." Hinata replied quietly, ah who was she kidding; she was too happy to sleep anymore!

---

"Damn, I can't sleep!" Ino said tossing and turning in her bed. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was about four in the morning now and she only got a little amount of sleep. The rain had stopped outside so did the thunder and lightening. _"Maybe I'll go find Shikamaru and wake his lazy ass up."_ Ino thought and got out of bed. She walked down the hall to Shikamaru's room. She heard some voices inside Shikamaru's room. Ino opened the door a small crack and looked inside. She saw Shikamaru sitting on his bed his back facing her.

"Sorry I had to call this late Temari…I had to make sure everyone was a sleep." Ino heard Shikamaru say and gasped, mouth dropped open.

"Look I need to get things straight with you, so meet me at the corner coffee shop tomorrow at noon okay? Bye." Shikamaru closed his cell phone and threw it on a table and plopped on his bed. Ino knocked on the door.

"Who is it…?"

"It's Ino can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," Shikamaru sighed and sat up on his bed. Ino came in and walked over to Shikamaru and sat on his lap.

"What's wrong can't sleep?"

"Yeah I can never sleep when there's a storm going on; it's been like that for a while now."

"I know, you told me before when you called at three in the morning one time." Shikamaru said resting his head on Ino's shoulder.

"So…why are you awake? Did someone call you on your cell phone?"

"Uh…no one called, I just needed to use the bathroom, you should probably get back to bed now eh?" Shikamaru brushed Ino off his lap and rushed her off to bed.

"Hey, wait…Shikamaru!" Ino said pushing Shikamaru away from pushing her to the door.

"Are you hiding something from me, why do you want me to leave so sudden? I can't sleep and I thought I might come over here but I guess you never wanted me here did you?" Ino said sobbing as tears slid down her face. This was the second time Shikamaru had made her cry and all in just one night.

"Ino…that's not what I meant, if you have girl problems why don't you go talk to Sakura, I'm sure she can help you more then I can."

"I would but I don't know where she went..." Ino said crying harder.

"I'm sorry Ino; I'm just really tired today that's all okay? So why don't you just head back to bed and sleep for a couple more hours. That goes for me too."

"Okay then Shikamaru, good night." Ino said. Shikamaru kissed her on the cheek before she left the room. Ino cried while walking back to her room. She knew Shikamaru was lying to her…and she cried harder of the thought of losing him. She wanted to talk to Sakura, but had no idea where she went. So Ino plopped back on her bed in her room and cried her poor heart out.

---

Sakura was the first to be awake the next morning. She had a terribly hard time getting out of Sasuke's strong embrace, but she managed to wiggle herself out of it without waking the sweet Uchiha. Sakura decided since it had stopped raining she would go to the market before it started up again. She spent an hour or so at the market and came back around ten o'clock.

"Everyone else is still sleeping I guess…" Sakura said opening the door quietly and stepped in then locked the door. She headed for the kitchen to put down her stuff. She took everything out of the bags and started cooking breakfast.

"Okay, so we have chocolate chip pancakes for everyone and of course…" Sakura thought to herself and smiled seeing the nicely made onigiri. "…Tomato onigiri for Sasuke-kun." Sakura giggled wondering what Sasuke's expression is going to see when she made him one of his favorite food.

"Sakura…?"

Sakura heard someone called her name and turned around to see a very tired looking Ino. She ran to her side to see if she was okay.

"Ino, are you okay? You look so tired, are you sick?" Sakura said touching Ino's forehead to see if she had a fever, but she didn't.

"No I'm fine; I just couldn't sleep all night."

"You should go get some sleep right now then. I'll save some food and bring up to you later."

"No, its fine, I don't need to sleep, it's more like I_ can't_ sleep."

"Ino, what's wrong, is it Shikamaru, did he do something to hurt you?"

"Sakura, you have to swear not to tell anyone you got it?" Ino said eyeing her friend, though she knew Sakura wouldn't do that. Sakura nodded.

"I went into Shika-kun's room like at four in the morning and I heard him talking on the phone with that new girl Temari was it? And he also said that he had to call that late because he needed to make sure everyone was asleep so no one was listening. I think there's something going on between them. I asked him who it was but he said it was no one and rushed me out of the room!" Ino said tears starting to fall from her baby blue eyes. Sakura hugged her tightly patting her back said it will be okay.

"What am I going to do Sakura…?"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to follow him later and find out what the hell is going on."

* * *

Star-Chan: Wha-la here is chapter 4! I hoped you enjoy reading it. Sorry I haven't been updating once a week, school is just so UGH too much homework…anyways I tried making ever couple have a little fluff except for Ino…and Tenten, well she did I was just too lazy to type it. So continue reading and reviewing, my next chapter should be up in a week or so. Thank you for the reviews! 

Reviewers Corner! [Note: I am only putting the people that read the last chapter, I would put everyone from chapter one…but I'm kind of lazy…hehe sorry! But don't worry I appreciate everyone's reviews!

**Cardboard** Yeah I tried to make it seem like Sakura was going to say Sai…but of course SasuSaku all the way right!

**Paramore Rox Your Sox** I don't know what to make it anymore…I'm not sure at the moment, but I like both couples. In the beginning of the anime I did like Ino with Shika-kun, but since Temari came in the picture I started liking that too!

**SakuraUchiha14** No need to thank me! I need to thank you! Those are some great ideas too, but I just had to make someone turn into a girl. I thought Neji might be good since he_ does _have the hair for it, but suddenly I just pick Naruto and I'm happy with the results!

**pinkprincess0210** Ha-ha your review made me laugh! Drags Sasuke back for you here you can test if he's the better kisser or not[But he's still mine, KIDDING!

**shuriken-thrower**: Again I'm not sure if this is going to be Ino/Shikamaru…maybe I should take a vote later on?

**xXxSakura-chanUchihaxXx**: I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! I hoped your enjoyed this one too:D

**CaPtAiNSaKuRa21****, Chibi Angel-chan, Nightshadow Dweller, winrycherry101,****WaterBlossom1**, **THANK YOU to everyone else who read the story and either didn't review or from previous chapters! Love you alls **


	5. Spying to Heartbreaks

Star-Chan: Yay here is chapter 5 of my story. Thank You for all who have read and reviewed you guys are what keeps me going!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Recap:_

"_I went into Shika-kun's room like at four in the morning and I heard him talking on the phone with that new girl Temari was it? And he also said that he had to call that late because he needed to make sure everyone was asleep so no one was listening. I think there's something going on between them. I asked him who it was but he said it was no one and rushed me out of the room!" Ino said tears starting to fall from her baby blue eyes. Sakura hugged her tightly patting her back said it will be okay._

"_What am I going to do Sakura…?"_

"_I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to follow him later and find out what the hell is going on."_

--------------

It was almost eleven now, everyone in the Uchiha house was in the kitchen eating the delicious breakfast-er-lunch that Sakura had made for everyone. The chocolate pancake on everyone's plate was almost all gone, and Sasuke's specially made tomato rice balls were looooong gone.

"Sakura-chan, why does Sasuke get something different then us?" Naruto said jealous of the tomato rice balls that his so called best friend wouldn't share. Sasuke grunted and looked away from Naruto.

"Why are you complaining Naruto? Was it the pancakes, did they not taste good?" Sakura questioned her friend disappointed that she may have not made the pancakes yummy enough.

"N-no not at all Sakura-chan…it's just…never mind." Naruto sighed and excused himself from the table. Ino walked over to Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sakura, it's about time to get ready."

Sakura looked at the clock that read 11:15; she looked back at Ino and gave her a little nodded.

"Excuse me and Ino please, we need to get ready."

"Ready for what." Sasuke asked Sakura quickly, needing to know where his girlfriend is going to be. Sakura loved how Sasuke is very protective of her, but sometimes he does it a bit too much.

"Do you want to come along Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Depends where…" Sasuke said taking a drink of his orange juice. Sakura smirked and leaned close to Sasuke's ear and whispered.

"The mall," Sakura said and watched Sasuke choke on his juice. She and everyone else started laughing at the flustered Sasuke trying to regain his composure. He cleared his throat causing everyone to stop laughing.

"No, it's fine you guys go have fun." Sasuke said thinking about the last time he took a trip to the mall with the girls…oh the horror. Sakura and Ino headed upstairs to change out of there sleeping clothes.

"I need to be going to." Shikamaru said standing up and pushed his chair in. He was already all dressed when he came down for breakfast. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Where can you be going Shikamaru, your so lazy you wouldn't even lift a finger for anything." Neji said to Shikamaru who panicked a little and thought hard to make up an excuse.

"I…uh…I'm going with Ino…yeah." All the guys looked at him like he was crazy. After there one time experience with the girls and he _still_ wanted to go.

"But there still upstairs, shouldn't you go get them first?" Neji pointed upstairs. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, I'm needed to do something before that…so yeah."

O…kay then, good luck." Neji said to Shikamaru giving me a strange face. Shikamaru got up and walked away from the table and out the door. Sakura and Ino came down a few minutes later dressed in pants and t-shirts. Sakura walked over to Sasuke.

"You need something you want me to get?"

"Yeah, more tomatoes, I ate them all." Sasuke said and looked helplessly at Sakura who laughed and sighed. She nodded and kissed Sasuke on the cheek before leaving with Ino. They walked to the corner coffee shop that was not far from the Uchiha house. They saw Shikamaru already sitting down at a table for two waiting for Temari. Sakura and Ino went in quickly and took a seat not far from Shikamaru, being Shika-kun; he was lazy and was dozing off, so he didn't notice the two.

"Sakura, I'm scared." Ino whispered to the pink haired girl behind a menu.

"Its fine, I'm sure Shikamaru would tell that Temari girl he loves you and doesn't want anything to do with her."

"But Sakura-"

"Sh, here she comes!" Sakura said looking out the window seeing the blonde girl walk into the coffee shop and headed towards Shikamaru's table. Both girls watched carefully and tried they're best to hear.

"Shikamaru, nice to see you again darling." Temari said tapping Shikamaru awake. Shikamaru sat up and got up to pull out a chair for Temari who thanked him and sat down.

"So, we need to get some things straight." Shikamaru said while staring seriously at Temari. His mind was all made up; he was going to tell her he loves Ino, but every time he saw how hot she was, his mind turned to rubber.

"Okay then, what is it?" Temari said crossing her beautiful visible legs due to a skirt she was wearing. Shikamaru tore his eyes away from them and focused on what he came here to do.

"Temari, you're really nice and all but-"Shikamaru had started saying when he could speak no more. Temari had stood up, leaned over and kissed Shikamaru on the lips. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, now what were you saying?"

"Uh…I…wanted to ask if you wanted some coffee." Shikamaru asked the blonde who smiled and nodded. He mentally slapped himself for not telling her straightforward.

"_What an ass I am right now."_ He thought to himself. Shikamaru shook the thought away. He knew it was wrong, he couldn't get his legs to stand up and desert the girl he knew wasn't the girl he's suppose to be with. Shikamaru told himself that it was no big deal, that it was just a friend to friend date, nothing more so typically he wasn't doing anything behind Ino's back, though deep down, he knew it was wrong, he was lying to himself, not wanting to admit what a jerk he is right now.

Sakura and Ino were still at the table, shocked at what just happened. Sakura tried to comfort Ino, but her mind couldn't think right now. Ino was shaking from the pain and tears fell free from her eyes to the floor. Her hands came to her face and covered her painful look on her face.

"Ino…don't cry…come on, she kissed him first…so-"Sakura said trying to find words to comfort her friend. Ino shook her head and got up from her seat and started running out of the store. While running towards the door, she crashed into someone, but didn't look up and kept running.

"Was that just…Ino?" Sasuke said with a puzzled look on his face. He started heading back into the store when someone else crashed into him knocking him to the floor with her on top of him. Sasuke grunted, annoyed.

"What is this, crash into me day or something?" Sasuke said annoyed and opened his eyes to see pink hair. He watched Sakura get off of him and start bowing and apologizing. Obviously Sakura didn't know she crashed into Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry; I really didn't mean to bump into you, I'm sorry!"

"Sakura its okay stop saying sorry now."

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked the raven haired boy who looked at her suspiciously.

"I wanted some coffee; better question is what are _you_ doing here?"

"Never mind that, I'll tell you later, did you just see Ino run out of here, if you did where did she go?!" Sakura questioned her puzzled boyfriend.

"Yeah I saw her, but I don't know where she went off too. She didn't look too happy, what's going on Sakura? Didn't you say you were going to be at the mall?"

"I'll explain later, now we need to split up and find Ino, who knows what she might do!" Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him along with her. They ran to the places where Ino usually goes to, the mall, the park, salon, but couldn't find her. Sakura decided to call her.

Ring

"Hello,"

"Ino, where are you are you-"

"Sorry I can't answer your call right now, but if you leave I message I will call back." Sakura heard Ino's voice mail say and ended the call. She started sobbing.

"It's all my fault…why did I mention such a stupid plan…" Sakura said crying harder. She blamed everything on herself. Sasuke looked at Sakura painfully, he hated when she cried. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"What's going on Sakura?"

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke's concerned face. She smiled through her tears because she always knew that Sasuke was there for her.

"Shikamaru…kind of cheated on Ino with Temari…"

"What, that lazy ass did? But…he loves Ino so much." Sasuke said not believing what the cherry blossom was telling him.

"I don't know that's what Ino thought too. She told me that she heard Shikamaru talking on the phone with that new girl Temari, and they were to meet here today. So I made a plan saying that we should go spy on him and see what's going on between those two. It's all my fault, if I didn't say to spy on them; she wouldn't need to know so much and wouldn't have disappeared!" Sakura said starting to sob again.

"Sakura, you didn't do anything wrong, Ino would have to find out sooner or later, it would hurt her either way. Don't be so hard on yourself, she wouldn't like that, and neither do I." Sasuke said stroking Sakura's cheek. She smiled again.

"I'm so glad I have you Sasuke-kun." Sakura hugged the Uchiha. She felt a ring from her bag and broke away from the hug. She dug out the phone and gasped at the text message she saw.

"_Sakura, I know you're worried about me…but I'm fine. I'm in no danger at all…I just need to think alone for sometime. Don't worry I won't do anything stupid, you have my word. Just go back to Sasuke's and I'll be back shortly, okay?"_ Sakura read what Ino text to her and text back an okay. She knew that Ino would not be that stupid to do anything that would worry her friends. She told Sasuke what Ino said and he nodded.

"So let's go back and prepare some dinner shall we?" Sasuke said taking Sakura's hand. She smiled once again at him.

"I forgot the tomatoes…should we go buy them?"

"Of course, you know me, I can't live without tomatoes! Besides, everyone is out tonight so I guess we can buy take-out or something?"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke curiously. "Where did everyone go to? You didn't scare them off now did you?" Sakura laughed.

"No, unfortunately," Sasuke mumbled the last part softly."…Naruto took Hinata out for dinner…oh I wonder where," Sasuke said sarcastically since there is no other place that Naruto would bring Hinata for dinner. "Neji and Tenten went out on a date, and Ino its some where and so is Shikamaru."

"So it's only us two…that's nice."

"Why you don't want it to be only us, you don't sound too happy about it Sakura."

"Of course I'm happy, it's just I'm still worried about Ino…"

"She said not to worry, so everything's going to be fine, don't you trust her?" Sasuke asked Sakura who looked away and nodded. Sasuke tugged on Sakura's hand to usher her to go, but she let go of his hand. He turned around and saw Sakura staring at the ground.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun, I don't think things are going to work out right now," Sakura started to say; Sasuke was taken back by what she said.

"…what are you talking about Sakura? You know I love you more then anything, right?" Sasuke said worried that he did something to get Sakura mad at him. Sakura looked up to meet Sasuke's onyx eyes. Her face was serious.

"I mean it's not going to work out because I'm too tired to take another step!" Sakura said her serious face broke into a smiled filled on. Sasuke sighed in relief and watched the cherry blossom laugh her head off.

"So what do you want me to do about that?" Sasuke grunted. Sakura told him to turn around, so he did.

"This," Sakura said and jumped on his back making him piggy-back her.

"Sakura, aren't you a little too old for this?" Sasuke said supporting Sakura by her legs while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nope, now, come on horsy let's go home!" Sakura said and laughed, Sasuke couldn't help but laugh along.

* * *

Star-Chan: Okay so this chapter was mostly ShikaTemaIno, I don't know which girl should end up with Shikamaru, gosh this happened when I saw it in the anime too, I was all Shika and Ino and then boom Temari comes in. So anyways I hope you liked this chapter! 

**Reviewers Corner!**

Yes, it's that time again for this section of this chapter! But first…I need your help!

**VOTING: Which couple?**

ShikaTema?

ShikaIno?

See it was suppose to be ShikaIno, but then I added Temari and more drama started, so now it's up to YOU to tell me which couple you want to happen in the end. If you want Temari, I can change some things around, but then again Ino would be incredibly sad…and I feel horrible…but I guess I can make something work:D so please review and tell me which one you want to win!

**Tenshi-Chan008:** That's partially true, if its all Ino and Shika drama and they break up, then they could lose the bet, but then again, I can make it so they keep it a secret ;D Authors Power! Woot! haha

**SakuraUchiha14** maybe I will add a little filler episode in the end about Neji/Tenten's night adventure, but I might need some help! We'll see when the time comes. I don't know how to write much Naruto/Hinata fluff, she's so shy and all, but I'll try and think of more.

**Nightshadow Dweller** That's fine if you didn't review for the last chapter! Thanks for reading my story and taking the time to review now.

**pinkprincess0210** I love writing SasuSaku fluff it never gets old, though I hate it when I try to put Sasuke in character, he has no emotions[in the anime/manga I mean But I do believe he is very protective of Sakura in his own way. Sorry if I made him a little OOC

**xXxSakura-chanUchihaxXx**: Thank you muches!

**sasusaku-emo** I'll try my hardest to write the chapters longer, though this chapter was not too long, SORRY!

**Ri-chan:** Yes, I don't like it when people write and don't update until forever! I get so mad because I want to know what happens! No matter how busy I am, I keep some time to write and update.

**Paramore Rox Your Sox:** Well here's your chance to vote now! Thank You :D

**Cardboard:** Yeah drama for Ino Shika and Temari now! I can tell you there's more drama to come! Haha but I don't want to tell you too much afraid I would spoil it.

**miyako-uchiha:** I like them together too, but then I also like Shika/Tema I'm stuck in the middle, I don't know which one I like more!

**WaterBlossom1:** Thank you for looking forward to the next chapter; it lets me know you are actually enjoying it:D

**winrycherry101:** Thank you muches!

Something a little extra: My Two-shot!

Hey I just posted up my two-shot; it's actually a Christmas story with my favorite couple Sasuke and Sakura of course! Well anyways it's called **"A Gift from Me to You" **the storyline is Sasuke comes back just for one night because it's Christmas eve and finds a present from Sakura, and then he goes and give Sakura a little something of his own.

A line from the two-shot is going to be!

"_**Sakura, do you happen to have a mistletoe?" Sasuke asked the blushing cherry blossom.**_

Anyways if you guys are bored, or interesting go check it out and tell me what you think! I would really appreciate that.


	6. Perfect Date Until!

Star-Chan: Hello my fellow readers! I AM SO SORRY I have not updated in, what a month? It's just that school has been really busy with this huge biology project and 2 other projects and finals this week. TT then after that the high school exit exams. The joy[I'm a 10th grader though So I'll try my best to type my story!

Let's do a little backtracking shall we?

It was a little after noon, Sasuke and Sakura had went looking from Ino, though got a text from her saying she was fine and both went home. Naruto and Hinata were out on a date, and so were Neji and Tenten. Shikamaru on the other hand had disappeared after his little "thing" with Temari at the coffee shop, and Ino is still no where to be found, but is safe or so she says.

* * *

Chapter 6: Perfect Date…until!

Naruto and Hinata were walking through the park on a bright and sunny afternoon. They both thought it was a good idea to get away from the house, and the stupid bet and just an afternoon of alone time.

"Hinata-chan, I promise you this is a day that you would never forget!" Naruto beamed a smile at Hinata who blushed and nodded.

"S-So, wh-what do you h-have pl-planed?" Hinata stuttered Naruto's face fell slightly but continued smiling.

"Hinata-chan, have you ever tried to stop your stuttering?" Naruto asked the younger Hyuuga who shook her head. It never occurred to her that she could, she has been stuttering since she was young, but it gets even worse when she gets so nervous around Naruto.

"Well I'm going to break your habit!"

Hinata stared blankly at Naruto wondering how on earth he can cure of her stuttering.

"Okay Hinata-chan, you have to speak without thinking about stuttering. Don't be nervous; just let yourself say whatever you want to say! It doesn't matter if you say something wrong, just laugh it off, that's what I do. Try it Hinata-chan, I believe in you."

Hinata blushed at Naruto's confidence in her. She looked at Naruto who smiled a smile filled with support. Hinata took a deep breath and cleared her mind of everything but what she wanted to say.

"S…So Naruto-kun…what do you have in mind?" Naruto smiled at Hinata who smiled back. Naruto pulled Hinata into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you, though you need a little more work, but slowly it would be easier and your stuttering will eventually stop! I believed in you Hinata-chan and I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Naruto pulled away and looked at the tomato red Hinata. He tucked a strand of dark blue with some trace of purple hair that was on Hinata's face behind her ear and stroked her face with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful Hinata-Chan." Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red and said thank you. Naruto stepped away from Hinata towards a garden of flowers. He looked through them quickly and plucked a pink one from the bunch.

"Naruto-kun, I-I don't think that was a good idea!" Hinata said to Naruto who was now standing in front of her. He took the pink flower and tucked it behind Hinata's ear.

"I didn't just pick it to be mean, I picked it for you."

Hinata's eyes widened and gave Naruto a sweet smile.

"Thank You Naruto-kun." She said to him. Naruto leaned in closer to Hinata who looked at him curiously and blushed at the little distance between her and Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, if I kiss you will you promise me not to faint?"

Hinata blushed deeper; her cheeks feel like it's a fire from the heat. She nodded quickly.

"Okay good, cause I really want to kiss you right now." Naruto said and placed his lips gently over Hinata's. She blushed a million shades of red, her pearl eyes were wide open, but she slowly started to close it to take in the full sensation of the sweet kiss. She felt Naruto wrap his arms around her pulling her closer to him, to deepen the kiss. Hinata ran her hand through Naruto's smooth hair and put her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a while until both of them needed air. Naruto looked over at Hinata who was blushing a deep red she was fidgeting with her fingers and was afraid to look at Naruto, fearing seeing his cute face she would pass out for sure.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked the younger Hyuuga when she didn't say or do anything for the pass several minutes. She still didn't say anything. Naruto started to get nervous that she is hurt in anyway and started looking at her back, front, and side seeing if there is any sign that she was hurt.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, don't scare me, are you o-"Naruto didn't finish his sentence because Hinata was slowly falling towards the ground. Naruto gasped and caught her right before she hit the floor.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I felt a little lightheaded just now."

Naruto put Hinata on his back and started walking through the park again. Hinata saw people stare and smile whispering "what a cute couple" and blushed.

"Naruto-ku-kun, pl-please let me down!"

"No way, and there you go with your stuttering again, don't be nervous Hinata-chan, it's not like I would drop you or anything. Besides I don't want you to feel 'lighted headed' and faint again!"

"It's just all these people…"

"SCREW THEM they can stare and be as jealous as they want to be! I'm not letting you down until I bring you to the place where I want to go!" Naruto stated loud enough for everyone to hear, and stare at them. Hinata looked away and blushed resting her head on his back. After a few more minutes of walking Naruto came to a stop and let Hinata down. Hinata looked around and saw…a playground.

"Naruto-kun, what are we doing here?" She questioned her boyfriend who grinned at her.

"To play of course, when was the last time we did something like this Hinata-chan?"

Hinata had to admit that they haven't been to a playground in far too long. Looking at the swings and slides brought back smile-worthy memories from there younger years. Naruto took Hinata's hand and ran towards the swings. He ushered Hinata to sit down, and she did.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you sit on the one next to me?"

Naruto shook his head. He walked behind Hinata and started pushing her watching her go higher and higher and heard her beautiful laughter. He decided Hinata has gone high enough and ran to the one next to hers like she told him to and started swinging.

"Bet I can go higher then you!" Naruto called out to Hinata who shook her head and swung higher. The two happy couple stayed on the swings for a bit longer and decided they had enough for one day. The moved on to the next fun there they see…slides!

"Hinata-chan hurry up, you're so slow!" Naruto laughed as they climbed there way to the highest part of the slide. Naruto got to the top and waited for Hinata. He made Hinata sit on the slide first and he sat right behind her holding on to her waist.

"Are you ready Hinata-chan? "

"Yes I am! Let's GO!" Hinata said pushing forward and so did Naruto. They slid around a curve and in circles and finally ended at the bottom, both laughing happily. They ran over to a little metal horse that has a bouncy spring at the bottom making them able to rock back and forth. Hinata sat in front holding on to the handle while Naruto was in back holding tightly to Hinata making sure he doesn't fall off.

"Naruto-kun, let's take a picture for memory!" Hinata said taking out her phone. Naruto leaned closer to Hinata to get into the picture.

"Ready…one, two, three!" Hinata clicked the take button and just when she did Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek. Hinata and Naruto both looked at the picture and agreed it was perfect.

"Don't rock to far back Hinata-chan, I might fall off." Naruto said seeing that his butt was only half on the saddle of the horse. Hinata giggled and rocked a little bit harder just to scare Naruto.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, I'm not kidding…I'm going to-"Naruto said as he felt his hand let go of Hinata's waist hitting the floor. Hinata heard on thump and turned around to see Naruto on the ground rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata got off the horse and ran over to Naruto and help him up.

"Ow…I think there's a bump on my head." Naruto said rubbing the place of his head where it hit the floor.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to do it too hard!" Hinata said tears forming at the corner of her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. He wept away the tears.

"It's okay don't cry, I'll be fine, it was my fault for not holding on more tightly. I'm just going to go to the bathroom and get a cold paper towel to rub on it to see if it gets better okay? So just stay here and wait for me." Naruto said and hugged Hinata quickly before heading off to the bathroom. Hinata smiled at how understanding Naruto could be, even though it was clearly her fault that he is hurt, he still tries to make her feel better by saying it wasn't.

"Hello Hinata,"

Hinata turned around to see who was calling her name and her face grew angry and gave the girl a good death glare.

"Karin, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing, was just wondering how all of you guys are doing on my challenge." The red-head said.

"Everyone's doing fine for your information."

"Oh not from what I heard, I hear that our little Shikamaru and Ino got into a fight earlier today…what a pity."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata said not knowing that something happened to Ino and Shikamaru.'

"Yes I had something to do with Shikamaru going to met Temari behind Ino's back or something like that. Don't believe me? Go ahead and call your little pink haired friend and ask her."

"Just because they had a small argument doesn't mean we lose the bet, you said it yourself only if one couple breaks up then it's downfall for all the other ones."

"I know my own rules you annoying bitch," Karin yelled at Hinata who held back the urge to slap her. "I was just it pointing out. Say where is Naruto?"

"He went to the bathroom."

"Is that so, or maybe he's just calling Sakura."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata said looking at Karin who smirked.

"Oh you didn't know? Naruto use to adore our little cherry blossom, he was head over heels for her when she first transferred here a couple months ago, even though he was dating you."

Hinata laughed at how smart Karin thought she was.

"I know he use to think she was pretty, he even told me. But he loves _me_, not Sakura, they are like brother and sister, so don't try to toy with my feelings."

"Does he only love you, knowing Naruto he probably loves ramen more then you." Karin stated flatly she saw Naruto coming out of the bathroom.

"Well here he comes; I won't be the third wheel of a love you think is real." Karin said and walked away.

"Hinata-chan, I'm back!" Naruto said. Hinata and forced a smile on her face.

"How is your bump, is it okay?"

"Yup, I think it was a small bump no big deal. Hinata-chan, are you okay? You look a bit pale." Naruto said touching Hinata's forehead for a fever-check.

"Yes, I'm fine…probably just tired." Hinata lied. She hated lying to Naruto, but she didn't want him to worry about her, she didn't want him to know the truth. The last words that Karin said to her, actually got to her, even though it probably wasn't true.

"Hinata-chan, we should probably go get dinner and end the day." Naruto said seeing that the sun is starting to set, it was early evening. Hinata agreed and they walked hand in hand out of the park.

"It's going to be very special dinner to end this memorable day and to celebrate that you no longer stutter!" Naruto said smiling at Hinata who tried to smile back. Her mind was racing with questions. What happened with Ino and Shikamaru does Naruto really like Sakura, does he really love ramen more then he loved her? Hinata felt like her head was filling up, like air in a balloon before it pops. Hinata looked over at Naruto who was looking happy as ever. She tried to tell herself that Karin is trying to make her lose the bet so she can get Sasuke. Hinata was so into her thoughts that she didn't know that Naruto had stopped until he tugged on her hand to hold her back from walking pass the place where they were eating.

"Hinata-chan, I have coupons for an all you can eat night at Ichirahu Ramen isn't that awesome!" Naruto said running inside and saving both of them a seat. Hinata stood there, a fake smile plastered on her face, eye twitching.

She was a air-full ballon that was just about ready to blow.

* * *

**Star-Chan:** Okay, so now here's my latest chapter! Yes Karin finally made an appearance after, how many chapters? How did you like it? I tried making it all NaruHina on this one making it kind of fluffy-ish. The reason why I made them have a little childish date is because I think there love is so cute! So please tell me what you thought of it. The next chapter would be about Neji and Tenten's date. So review and again I will try to update as soon as possible! 

btw, I wanted Hinata to stop stuttering because I was getting tired of typing her with little dashes in-between her words, sorry if it was too OOC for her not to stutter, though this whole story is kinda AU...

**Reviewers Corner!**

**SakuraUchiha14:** Ha-ha I wanted it to have that effected, messing with people's mind.

**WaterBlossom1:** Very nice reasons to support ShikaIno. Maybe I made Temari too much of a bitch in this one…I feel bad now ha-ha.

**Tenshi-Chan008:** Thanks for your vote :D

**Rainbow-Muffin:** That's true, or maybe there was no couple to begin with and we just started to pair people off, but hey there's got to be some romance in the anime right!

**kiss.it-x:** Don't worry, I would never ditch this story! It's just that I'm really busy with school lately, so it might take sometime getting the next chapter up. I think I have an idea how to make the ending so it's not rushed, that's for the advice!

**xXxSakura-chanUchihaxXx:** I think I need to put more about the bet in this story, I think it's slacking off and people might start to forget, don't you think so?

**Nandomo:** I think I made Temari a little too evil in this one…but thanks for the vote!

**miyako-uchiha:** Thank you for the vote!

**pinkprincess0210:** Yeah I wanted that last scene to have that kind of effect, and then POOF fluff ha-ha sorry if I scared you.

**kerapal bubbles**: Ha-ha your review made me laugh, getting a sugar rush, I have felt it before. Thank you for voting!

**DragonBreath102:** I have someone in mind planned out for her, just keep reading and see!

**sasusaku**-emo Thank you!

**Paramore Rox Your Sox:** Well I don't really know if it's going to be a ShikaTema, but the votes say they want ShikaIno, I feel really bad for not being able to make it a ShikaTema, I'm really sorry!

**Cardboard:** lol you're the like the 5th person to say that! But I'm glad it turned out the way I wanted it to turn out, I didn't think it would actually be successful!

**Maru-chan89:** Thanks for voting anyways!

**SakuraRoxMySox:** Yeah I think I made her a bit to as you would say it skanky…

**Nightshadow Dweller:** Well here is a NaruHina chapter all about them :D

**0milica0:** Yeah maybe I made him too big of a jackass…and Temari too big of a bitch…I feel kind of bad. Anyways thank you for reading and reviewing! I'll update when I'm less busy with school finals and exams,

**shadow-dog18** I'm glad you liked it!

**o0huggies0o:** Thank You!

**naruto.luv.llamas:** Ah- one of my readers from my other story! Hello :D thank you for finding my story and continuing to read it.


	7. Do You Understand Me Neji?

Star-Chan: Hello I'm finally done typing my next chapter! This chapter is mostly about Neji and Tenten, since each couple have there own little chapter, like the last one with Naruto and Hinata. Well hope you enjoy!

Disclamier: Do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 7: Do You Understand Me Neji?

While Naruto and Hinata were on there little date, Neji and Tenten where having a nice stroll on the beach. They were walking hand in hand along the splashing waves of the ocean with there pants folded knee length.

"It's nice to have some quiet time, just the two of us huh Neji?" Tenten said letting her brown buns down to fly freely in the wind. She looked over at Neji who had the same calm facial expression.

"Yeah, away from that bet."

"Oh yeah, that too I completely forgot about it." Tenten sighed and looked at Neji who seemed spaced.

"Neji are you worried at all that we might lose?"

Neji shook his head and stopped walking, ushering Tenten to stop as well by pulling her hand back a bit. Tenten looked at the Hyuuga wondering what he had in mind.

"I'm not worried at all. I know everyone will make it through it's _almost_ been a month since we started the bet, and nothing bad had happened so far." Neji said staring into Tenten chocolate colored eyes and watched her lips form a small smile.

"But, Ino and Shikamaru…they were the first to get into a fight, I wonder how Naruto and Hinata are doing, Sasuke and Sakura seem okay to me." Tenten said frowning again thinking about Ino and how hurt she must have been seeing Shikamaru with another girl.

"Don't worry, I don't doubt our relationship. I am sure we can get though anything. That's why we're here together, to face and conquer problems. That's how love blooms and deepens."

"I love you Neji." Tenten said kissing Neji on the cheek lightly and blushed. The older Hyuuga looked away and blushed a shade of pink. Tenten smiled at how shy her boyfriend was. She jumped up and splashed water all over the still blushing Neji who snapped out of his trance and looked down at his wet pants and wet t-shirt. He heard Tenten laughing at him. She knew that Neji had this thing about not getting wet in clothes other then swim shorts.

"Tenten, now I'm all wet! You're so going to pay, you better start running." Neji said to Tenten who gasped and started running the fastest she could away from her angry boyfriend who wasn't far behind her. Neji was now right behind Tenten. He put his hands in the water and pushed a wave of water towards Tenten's back and got her all wet. Tenten screamed from the coldness touching her skin and turned around to face a still angry looking Neji, when Neji gets mad he can get so competitive. Tenten smiled. She put her arms around Neji's neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips and pulled away.

"Neji, don't need to get that mad, your clothes will dry." Tenten said to a once angry looking face to an again dazed blushing Neji and giggled. They started walking hand in hand along the shore line again letting there hair get tangled in the cool soon to be summer wind. Tenten watched as the waves crashed on to the shore and watched it being pulled back into the ocean. She smiled at how peaceful it seems. Tenten looked over at the Hyuuga who had his gazed locked on the view in front of him. Neji sensed that Tenten was looking at him and turned to look at her.

"Is something wrong Tenten?"

Tenten shook her head and laid her head on Neji's shoulder. She loved him so much. Neji smiled and removed his hand from Tenten's and wrapped his arm around her drying body. He loved her so much. Tenten continued watching the waves crash in and out she grinned and looked down at Neji's pants, they were still wet, perfect. She lifted her head off Neji's shoulder and smirked. Neji raised a brow, knowing when Tenten smirks, it's never good.

"I don't like that look your giving me Tenten…" Neji said to Tenten worriedly. Tenten grabbed Neji's hand and ran towards the waves.

"Tenten, NO what are you doing?!" Neji called out to Tenten who burst out laughing. Neji tried pulling away, but Tenten's grip on Neji's hand was too tight. He sighed seeing his efforts were hopeless and gave up, he was already wet, doesn't matter if he gets more wet. They continued running far out enough so the waves were ready to crash against them. Yes, against.

"Tenten, are you sure about this?" Neji watched the huge wave of water coming closer and closer to them.

"Neji, its fine, were not going to get wet." Tenten said watching the wave come closer and closer her grin growing bigger. The wave was now about two feet away from them.

"Tenten…" Neji said holding onto Tenten's hand tightly preparing for the impact of the icy cold water.

"One…two…" Tenten screamed the numbers out with joy watching the water inch near them. "THREE, RUN!!" Tenten said grabbing Neji's hand tight and ran away from the crashing wave laughing and screaming as the water rushed past her ankles and then feeling it pull back into the ocean. Neji looked at Tenten laughing with joy, and couldn't help but laugh along. It was stupid, but that's what Neji loved about Tenten, her stupid unpredictable personality.

"Tenten, you are so strange." Neji said after they had gotten over laughing.

"But, you have to admit it was fun right?" Tenten asked. Neji looked away, he knew it was fun, but he didn't want to admit it. He hesitantly nodded and smiled in response.

"Want to do it one more time?" Neji said, not waiting for Tenten's response took her hand and ran towards the waves again. They were once again standing in front of an incoming wave, both smiling happily. They did there countdown.

"One," Tenten said jumping up once because of her adrenaline.

"Two," Neji said releasing Tenten's hand from his. Tenten looked at him confused but didn't have time to question why he had let go of her hand. But her question was answered when she screamed "THREE!" and Neji's picked Tenten up bridal style and ran away from the wave once more. This time, they couldn't make it far enough in time and got wet, well mostly Neji. Tenten was holding on to Neji for her dear life, but was laughing with joy at the surprise her boyfriend gave her. She saw the water rush pass her and Neji and saw it retreating back into the big blue ocean again. Tenten looked up and Neji who chuckled lightly that soon turned out to be a stomach hurting laugh. Tenten laughed along with Neji, it's not never day Neji is so happy. She kissed Neji lightly on the cheek and he stopped laughing immediately and turned a light shade of pink. She giggled.

"Um, yeah…" Neji said still blushing and set Tenten onto the sand. There were a few moments of awkward silence, Tenten wondering why Neji is so quiet and Neji thinking why he acted so out of character just then.

"That was fun!" Tenten said breaking the silence that startled Neji slightly. He smiled and took Tenten's hand in his.

"Let's go home and get changed first before we do anything else. I don't want you to catch a cold." Neji said leading Tenten to the direction of the Uchiha house.

"No, I'm afraid _you're_ going to be the one getting a cold, look at you! You're soaked from your shirt to your pants!"

"I'd rather I get a cold then you, Tenten." Tenten smiled and blushed after hearing how caring Neji is towards her. The rest of the walk to the Uchiha house was quiet, but it was the good kind of quiet, the kind where you're just enjoying being with the one you love. They arrived at the house a few minutes later and opened the door to Sasuke's house. They both made there way up the stairs when they started hearing some, strange moaning sounds.

"What was that?" Tenten whispered to Neji who looked just as confused as she was. They listened to it again, and they followed the noise to…Sasuke's room. Neji looked at Tenten. He pulled her a fair distance away from the door so that whoever was inside could not here them.

"Naruto and Hinata are out on a date, and Ino is somewhere unknown and so is Shikamaru…so the only one left in the house is…"

"Sasuke-kun… stop it!" Neji and Tenten both heard Sakura's voice giggling in a childish way. Both there eyes widened and walked a little closer to the door so they can hear better.

"Not a chance Sakura, I'm enjoying this."

"A-Ah…you're going to fast…go slower…" Neji and Tenten both heard Sakura moaning.

"I can't help that I'm so damn good at it …ah…yeah…stay like that…I like it that way." They heard Sasuke say. Even though Neji and Tenten couldn't see Sasuke, they knew by the tone of this voice that there was a big smirk plastered on his face.

"But I'm a beginner I don't care how good you think you are just go slower would you? Ah…Sasu-keee!" Sakura groaned louder now.

"Would you be quiet Sakura, you're too loud."

"It doesn't matter Sasuke, no ones going to be home until tonight we can do this all today. AH!! I cannot believe you just did that." Tenten and Neji jerked when Sakura screamed out. "I told you Sasuke-kun, your going too fast, slow down…ah…yeah…that's right keep it at this pace and everything will be fine."

"Sakura you complain too much, you're lucky I'm doing this with you, I don't do this with just anyone you know? The things I do for you…"

Sakura giggles. "If you don't do this with me who else would you do it with? Besides, you know you love it Sasuke-kun."

Neji and Tenten were so surprised by what they just heard. Neji inched his hand near the door. Tenten slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing?" Tenten hissed at Neji who smiled sheepishly.

"I want to see if the door was locked."

"Stop being nosy, if what we're thinking is correct you don't want to just barge in on them like that!"

"Tenten, stop lying you know you're nosy about this too." Neji gave her an I-know-you-want-to-know face. Tenten sighed, it was true, she was just as curious as Neji was to find out what Sasuke and Sakura were doing, though they had a pretty vivid picture in there mind. More giggling came from the room. Neji's hand touched the knob and gives it a light turn. It was locked.

"What was that?" Sasuke said as Sakura stops giggling. Neji and Tenten looked at each other with a "oh shit" face.

"Did you hear something Sasuke-kun?"

"I thought I heard someone try and open the door."

"You're probably just imagining things, come on lets continue…I'm dying waiting here." Sakura said and giggled.

"You asked for it." Sasuke said and more giggling started up again. Neji and Tenten tiptoed to there rooms down the hall and sighed in relief. If Sasuke had found either of them at the door invading there privacy, he would kick both there asses.

"That was close huh?" Neji said taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Yeah, it was…so yeah I'm going to go change…you should too." Tenten said trying to change the subject after feeling very awkward semi-spying on Sasuke and Sakura. They both went into there rooms to get changed. Tenten took off her wet clothes and threw on a pair of faded blue jeans and cute green t-shirt. She blow dried her hair and put in back in her usual buns. She opened the door to see that Neji's door was already opened, she went over and peeked inside, but Neji was no where to be found inside. She heard some cheering from downstairs and walked down to the living room to see Neji sitting on the couch wearing a new white dress-shirt and some blue jeans. She walked over and plopped herself next to him, wrapping her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you going to watch basketball all day?" Tenten asked as she watched Neji's eyes being glued to the screen.

"Pretty much, I mean since there's nothing better to do."

"But we still have a whole afternoon we can spend together…don't you want to do something? Like maybe the mall?" Tenten suggested as Neji pulled his eyes away from the TV and looked at Tenten like she was crazy; the mall…after the last little "Victoria Secret" experience, Neji hated the mall especially going with Tenten.

"Don't worry; I won't force you in a girl store this time. I promise." Tenten smiled innocently at Neji who still seemed hesitant. She had to use her cuteness to persuade Neji, because once a game is on TV he would never want to go anywhere. She pouted her lips and gave Neji the most adorable puppy dog brown eyes possible. Neji sighed and turned off the TV and agreed. Tenten yelled in joy and Neji covered her mouth with his hand.

"Sh…don't forget the two upstairs, they don't know where here, let's get going before one of them decides to come down." Neji said taking Tenten's hand and headed out the door. They arrived to the mall half an hour later.

They walked around and looked at a bunch of stores though Neji didn't seem very happy to be there. Tenten stumbled upon a photography store and her eyes twinkled at how beautiful the girl and boy were on the pictures taped to the window.

"Neji look isn't these pictures beautiful?" The picture was of a guy and a girl, a couple. The guy was wearing a nice blue dress shirt, while the girl was wearing a strapless blue knee length dress decorated with ruffs at the bottom to make it a bit puffy and sprinkles embedded all over the dress. The boy had his hand encircled around the girl's waist as the girl smiled and a blush was visible on her face.

"Yeah, there pretty." Neji answered Tenten dully. Tenten looked over at Neji with those adorable puppy dog eyes and a pouting mouth again. Neji looked at her hopelessly and shook his head.

"Tenten, there way to expensive, and you don't even have a dress with you. So don't beg me to take them with you."

Tenten frowned and continued walking away from Neji with her eyes glued to the floor. Neji felt guilty and ran after her and embraced her from behind, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Tenten I'm sorry, how about I take other pictures with you?" Neji said to Tenten who turned around and looked at him.

"What kind of pictures?"

"Come with me," Neji said taking Tenten's hand and took her to the other side of the mall where the photo booths are.

"I heard Sasuke and Sakura take these kinds of pictures all the time, very cute and sweet don't you agree Tenten?" Neji said taking Tenten into a booth that was decorated with pink and blue paper. Tenten smiled lightly and nodded.

"Come on it'll be fun," Neji said putting five dollars into the machine and selected the type of backgrounds he wanted. Tenten pulled the clips from her buns and let her brown hair flow down her back.

"Ready?" Neji asked Tenten who nodded. Neji kissed Tenten on the cheek for the first picture as she smiled. The second picture was Tenten kissing Neji back on the cheek and him smiling. They third picture was a normal one, both of them smiling. And the fourth one was a funny faced one, though Neji's was more of a serious face, since he was bad at making funny faces, if he tried it would probably look like he was retarded, literally. Tenten's though was really cute with her tongue sticking out to the side and eyes crossed. The pictures printed and they took it from the machine.

"See, wasn't that much better then the professional ones?" Neji asked Tenten as she nodded. Neji pulled her into his arm and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"So what do you want to do now Tenten, music store, sports store, anything?" Neji asked as he took Tenten's hand as they walked towards the stores.

"Where do you want to go Neji?" Tenten smiled sweetly to Neji. She decided to let him pick since he took pictures with her, hence the fact that he hated taking pictures and missing the basketball game on TV, it was the least she could do.

"Sports store it is, you like them too right? We can pick out a new basketball and play one on one later!" Neji said to Tenten who nodded and agreed. Sometimes Tenten wonders if Neji ever thought of her as a real girly-girl. She was a bit tomboyish but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to put jewelry on sometimes, or do something to make her look beautiful. As they were walking to sports store Tenten came across a jewelry store. She spotted something on display in the window. It was a charm bracelet with little hearts and stars charm hanging from it. She fell instantly in love with it, she wanted it.

"Neji, don't you think this bracelet is so pretty? Oh and look it has a matching necklace with it too!" Tenten said shaking her boyfriend's hand urging him to look at it giving him a slight hint that she wanted it.

"Yeah it's very beautiful just like you, you're pretty enough without it. No need to waste money on something that makes you beautiful when you already are." Neji said pulling Tenten away from the window and onto the sports store. Tenten sighed and reluctantly followed along, though Neji didn't seem to notice.

The day had finally come to an end. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten were back from there dates. Sasuke and Sakura had finished what they had been doing earlier, which Neji and Tenten are still curious about, and Ino and Shikamaru still haven't came back. They were all sitting at the Sasuke's dinner table; there was silence in the whole room. Nothing was heard except the chewing of the pizza they had decided to order and sometimes a loud slurp from Naruto drinking his soda. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other confused at what could have happen when each couple had there own dates today. Hinata seems flustered, Tenten was frowning, eyes watery, Neji and Naruto was acting like there usual self, like nothing was wrong.

"Are…you guys okay? It's unusually quiet today." Sakura decided to ask to break the very awkward silence that surrounded her. Neji and Naruto shrugged while Hinata and Tenten both sighed. Sakura was going to ask the girls what was wrong, but the doorbell rang. Sakura excused herself from the table to get the door. She opened it and was surprised to see her blonde friend standing in front of her.

"Ino," Sakura jumped hugged her best friend. "Where have you been, you know how worried we all were about you?" Sakura said pulling away from Ino and looked at her swollen eyes. Ino smiled slightly.

"Sorry forehead girl, I needed sometime alone, I'm starving! Did you guys make dinner yet?"

"Yeah…Sasuke and I were kind of busy doing…stuff. So we just decided to order some pizza, there's still some on the kitchen table go help yourself Ino-pig." Sakura and Ino walked into the kitchen and gasped filled the room and sighs of relief that Ino was okay and back at the house. Ino looked around for someone she thought she would see.

"Where is Shikamaru?"

"He ran off looking for you and still hasn't returned I wonder where he is right now." Tenten answered the blonde.

"I'm kind of worried for that lazy-ass." Naruto said after burping loudly and disturbingly.

"You don't have to worry, I'm okay." Everyone turned there attention to the lazy boy standing at the doorway of the kitchen. Ino looked away and excused herself and walked up to her room. Shikamaru also said he wasn't hungry and went upstairs as well. Everyone in the kitchen remained quiet.

"Uh…Sakura, I'm not that up for pizza right now…I think I'm tired, I'm going to go wash up and sleep." Hinata said walking out of the room.

"I think I'm going to help out Hinata, besides I'm a bit exhausted too." Tenten announced and followed Hinata up the stairs. Naruto stared at Neji who stared at Sasuke who was staring at a tomato. Sakura looked from Naruto to Neji and sighed. She grabbed Sasuke by the wrist just when he was about to grab the oh so delicious tomato, and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"What is it Sakura, I wanted a tomato."

"Oh, it's nothing, I just _happened_ to feel like pulling you aside and talk to you." Sakura said sarcastically and rolled her eyes at how Sasuke could want his tomato more then to find out what happened between his friends.

"If you say so…" Sasuke said and started back into the kitchen when Sakura grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned him to the wall.

"Sasuke…"

"I get it; I get it, I was just playing around. So what the hell do you think is up with them?"

"I don't know but I think the guys did something wrong since it's mostly Hinata and Tenten that are looking sad. You go talk to the guys and I'll take the girls we need to solve this tonight, if we go to school tomorrow with all of them fighting that could hurt us real bad for the bet. And who knows what that bitch Karin would say. So we'll meet up in an hour, my room got it?" Sakura said to Sasuke who started to smirk and nodded.

"And you can't risk losing me, is that right?" Sasuke teased a blushing Sakura who looked away trying hide her blush.

"Of course I can't risk losing you, if I lose you who else would I play with?" Sakura grinned as Sasuke's smirk grew bigger, remembering there oh so eventful afternoon. They headed back to the kitchen to see that everyone has left. They assumed they all would be upstairs. Sakura opened the door to Hinata's room and saw that Tenten and Ino were there as well.

"Alright girls, it's only us, now spill."

* * *

**Star-Chan:** Okay! well heres chapter 7! SORRY you guys that it took so long, its just that I have been busy with school and I had the flu for a week then another little cold after that TT plus all the projects and stuff at school. SIIGH so yes! it's finally spring break for me! Time to kick back and relax and write my story.

So does Neji _really_ understand our Tenten like she think he does?** WHAT **was Sasuke and Sakura really doing in the room? Will things work out for Ino and Shikamaru?! Naruto and Hinata? Neji and Tenten?! Sasuke and Sakura?! seems like everyone is having there problems, except Sasuke and Sakura...well you'll have to stick around to find out what happens next!

Next Chapter: When Everything Starts to fall apart

**Reviewers Corner! IMPORTANT please read**

So you know how for the last six to seven chapters I have been having this little section at the end of the Chapters to thank you all for reading and telling me what you think. Well I was thinking maybe instead of putting at the end of each chapter I ould just PMprivate message you guys. Since it takes a while for me to update, and then you read my reply to your last review you probably forgot what you said right? Well it's an idea that I think I'm going to be doing from now on, **BUT BUT BUT** if you don't want me to just say so in your review and I will continue putting your reply at the end of the chapter. But if you don't say anything and you don't see a reply from me, then check your e-mails! :D

Thank you for reading my fanfic and review! love you alls :) until next time, bye!


	8. Problems and Secrets

Star-Chan: Hello everyone I am back with another chapter to my story! UM…well not much to say right now, so lets get on with it shall we?

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any of the games mentioned in this story.

_Recap:_

"_Of course I can't risk losing you, if I lose you who else would I play with?" Sakura grinned as Sasuke's smirk grew bigger, remembering there oh so eventful afternoon. They headed back to the kitchen to see that everyone has left. They assumed they all would be upstairs. Sakura opened the door to Hinata's room and saw that Tenten and Ino were there as well._

"_Alright girls, it's only us, now spill."_

* * *

Chapter 8: Problems and Secrets

Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura were all sitting in a circle on the ground of Sakura's room. No one said anything, it had a very long quiet that started getting annoying to Sakura.

"So, someone care to tell me exactly what happened?" Sakura looked around the circle as all the other girls looked away and pretended not to hear anything. Sakura took a deep breathe trying hard not to explode in front of her troubled friends.

"Well can someone at least start? I don't want to see you guys so unhappy, and what about the bet? Do you _want_ to lose to Karin? Trust me girls, talking it out will feel so much better." Sakura said encouragingly with a soft smile on her face. Tenten sighed.

"If only our relationships were as good as yours and Sasuke's." Tenten said subconsciously. She gasped and covered her mouth after she realized what she had said. She had promised Neji to not mention anything about there overhearing of what happened with Sasuke and Sakura that afternoon. Everyone looked at Tenten strangely, especially Sakura.

"What are you talking about Tenten?" The pink-haired girl asks Tenten who was smiling nervously and shook her head.

"No-nothing…forget I ever said that…" Tenten said with the word guilty written all over her face.

"Tenten, stop lying and tell me what you mean about Sasuke and me." Sakura said demandingly to Tenten who sighed and nodded. She took a deep breathe.

"Neji and I came back from our date early and when we got home and walked towards our room, we heard some noises…" Tenten started to explain while everyone still looked at her strangely. "We found out the sounds were coming from…Sasuke's room and the voices, or rather giggling and some moaning sounds were coming from Sakura and Sasuke." Everyone gasped and looked at Sakura who turned beet red and shook her head with her hands waving frantically in the air.

"No…it's not what you're thinking! We didn't…" Sakura was stuttering and blushing like crazy because of what her friends think she was doing with Sasuke.

"Then what _were_ you doing?" Ino asked her Sakura who sighed and tried to calm down.

"It's not what you think; we were not doing anything…inappropriate. This is what happened…"

**-Flashback-**

_Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on his bed, or rather Sakura was sitting and Sasuke was laying his head on Sakura's lap while she strokes his smooth raven colored hair._

"_Sasuke…I'm bored!" Sakura pouted and complained to the Uchiha who had his eyes closed._

"_What do you want me to do about it?"_

"_Let's do something fun, like I don't know…the thing you secretly love to do most?" Sakura smirked as Sasuke's onyx eyes flew open and grinned. He sat up and walked over to his newly bought Wii game system._

"_Your second, I'm first." Sasuke said throwing Sakura a controller that she tied around her wrist. "Remember Sakura, put the loop around your wrist and tie it…tightly."_

_Sakura blushed. "That was only one time…and it wasn't my fault the loop untied and hit your TV. It was an accident." Sakura smiled innocently to Sasuke who wasn't buying it._

"_Accident? You call getting so hyped up about the game that you forgot what you were doing so you decided to just **let** the loop untie, even though I warned about it tightening it again and then letting it slip out of your hands, or should I say you **threw** it out of your hand at my TV an accident?" Sasuke said remembering the horrid incident that could have caused him years of grounding and money to replace the TV Sakura almost broke. Sakura smiled sheepishly remembering clearly that it was her fault._

"_Sasuke are we playing or not…" Sakura said trying to change the subject. Sasuke nodded and put in the game. "What are we playing?" Sakura asked curiously seeing that Sasuke had not told her yet._

"_Tennis."_

"_What?! You know I suck at that game Sasuke…"_

"_Exactly, I need something to take my anger out on, after rethinking about your controller incident." Sasuke said smirking. Sakura stuck out her tongue at her boyfriend and decided to play it anyway, practice makes perfect right?_

_Half an Hour Later…_

"_Sasuke-kun… stop it!" Sakura said giggling while trying to control her racket with her remote which wasn't going to well seeing that she hardly hits the ball._

"_Not a chance Sakura, I like keeping this pace." Sasuke said proud of himself for owning his girlfriend so badly that it was laughable. Sakura had not hit one single ball across the court since they started playing Wii tennis. Once Sakura was trying to hit the ball that she actually swung the remote too hard she fell._

"_A-Ah…you're going to fast…go slower…" Sakura complained. Sasuke was hitting the ball perfectly and quickly, too quickly that Sakura couldn't even hit it in return. Sasuke laughed at how Sakura missed the ball, again._

"_I can't help that I'm so damn good at it …ah…yeah…stay like that…I like that." Sasuke smirked at how slow Sakura was going that he could just keep hitting the ball and Sakura would be hitting everywhere trying to get one hit back to Sasuke, though she still couldn't._

"_But I'm a beginner I don't care how good you think you are just go slower would you? Ah…Sasu-keee!" Sakura complained again. She screamed out loud a second after she realized that she had accidentally let go of the remote._

"_Sakura! Didn't I tell you to be careful?"_

"_Ha-ha, got you, I have it hooked tightly to my wrist just like you said." Sakura said smirking and dropped the remote from her hand and let it dangle on her wrist. She laughed at how dumbfounded Sasuke looked._

"_Would you be quiet Sakura, you're too loud."_

"_It doesn't matter Sasuke, no ones going to be home until tonight we can do this all today. AH!! I cannot believe you just did that." Sakura yelled at Sasuke for serving it too soft that it didn't even get to her player in the videogame._

"_I told you Sasuke-kun, your going too fast, slow down…ah…yeah…that's right keep it at this pace and everything will be fine." Sasuke had decided he had owned Sakura enough and it's time to let her practice so he slowed down the pace of his hitting so that Sakura could actually hit it back._

"_Sakura you complain too much, you're lucky I'm doing this with you, I don't do this with just anyone you know? The things I do for you…"_

_Sakura giggles. "If you don't do this with me who else would you do it with? Besides, you know you love it Sasuke-kun." Sakura was right. If Sasuke wouldn't play Wii tennis with her who else would he play it? Naruto? He's even worse then Sakura, playing with him is like playing with a wall. Sasuke didn't want a lot of people to know that he was a video game addict, so the only people that know, hence that he can play with is Sakura and Naruto._

**-End Flashback-**

"So that is exactly what happened, I told you it wasn't what you guys were thinking!" Sakura said too her friends who slowly nodded there heads. "So any of you want me fill me in on what happened at your dates?"

"Well…" Hinata started. "Do you guys think that…Naruto-kun might actually love ramen more then me?"

"No, of course not, what would make you say that?" Sakura questioned the younger Hyuuga for thinking of such nonsense. Hinata shook her head and frowned.

"I don't know…Karin said-"

"Karin, you're going to listen to Karin? You know her, she's probably trying to confuse you so that you could break up with Naruto and everyone goes crashing down and she wins this stupid bet." Sakura snapped at how pathetic Karin is to have to manipulate peoples mind to win a game.

"Sakura's right, Naruto would never love ramen more then he loves you…he cares for you deeply Hinata." Tenten said resting a hand on Hinata's shoulder trying to reassure. Tenten sighed. She told Sakura and the others about how she is afraid that Neji doesn't really understand her the way she think he does. She told them about the photos, the necklace, and how he didn't know she was unhappy.

"Maybe he just didn't know what to do?" Ino suggested trying to make Tenten feel better.

"No…maybe he just never understood me that much, but I'm just realizing it now." Tenten said tears starting to water and little sobs escaping her mouth. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino went to her side to give her a hug.

"How about you Ino, how are things with you and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked the blonde who sighed and frowned.

"I thought it over the whole day, I don't think that things are working out the way I hoped it would. Maybe I was lying to myself saying that he was my knight in shining armor. But don't worry, I will put on an act in front of Karin, so everyone won't have to suffer."

After fifteen more minutes of comforting and confessing there problems everyone decided to go back to there rooms to sleep, since the next day was a school day. Sakura was sitting alone on her bed waiting for Sasuke to finish talking to the guys about the many problems that have been surrounding the house lately. She sighed and complained in her mind that Sasuke was taking too long, it was already almost midnight. Sakura was getting ready to get into bed while waiting for Sasuke when her phone rang.

--

Sasuke had just finished his talk with the boys. It seems they have no clue why there girlfriends were so sad and have no idea what they had done wrong. Sasuke walked over to Sakura's room still confused hoping she had some answers from the girls. He found that Sakura's door was opened slightly, waiting for him he supposed. He was going to enter when he heard Sakura whispering in hushed tones.

"Okay, yeah of course I would go with you. Don't worry everything will be fine, I promise you. I'll meet you at school's entrance right after the dismissal bell rings tomorrow okay? I won't tell anyone I promise. See you then, bye!" Sakura said and flipped her phone shut. Sasuke wondered who Sakura was talking to, and why she had to whisper since usually when she talks, she doesn't yell, but doesn't whisper either. Sasuke knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Why don't you take a guess?" Sasuke said opening the door walking in and closing it behind him. Sakura ushered Sasuke over to her bed nest to her, which he did.

"So who would be calling you at such a late hour?" Sasuke questioned the pink haired girl immediately. He couldn't help but to be overprotective of her.

"Oh it was just, a friend…I need to uh…help him with something afterschool is that okay?" Sakura said sweetly to Sasuke who was still suspicious.

"Who?"

"…someone you don't know." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke sighed. He wasn't going to get anymore information out of Sakura, so he decided to give up for now. He laid down on Sakura's bed using her lap as his pillow. Sakura smiled and starting stroking his long raven colored hair.

"So how did it go with the guys?"

"Not so well, they don't know what they did wrong, if they said anything wrong, or what happened overall."

"Well the girls told me why they were sad…" Sakura said to Sasuke who looked at her curiously. Sakura told the story about how Karin tried to confuse Hinata's mind by saying that Naruto might love ramen more then her and how Tenten is insecure about her relationship with Neji and how Ino had the plan to fake that her and Shikamaru are still together for everyone's sake.

"We should have known Karin would do something like that, especially to someone like Hinata, trying to make her insecure. But I know that dope, he might love ramen, but he cares about Hinata a lot more. And Neji, he's probably just pissed that he couldn't watch the basketball game. I'm sure everything will be fine by tomorrow."

"Sasuke-kun, what would you do if we really lost this bet, and you had to go with Karin?" Sakura said her eyes watering. Sasuke sat up and wiped the tears away from Sakura's eyes.

"I don't care, because she might have me, but my heart will always belong to you." Sasuke said stroking Sakura's cheek. Sakura smiled as tears of happiness dropped from her emerald eyes. She threw her arms around Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Sasuke-kun, thank you." Sakura said sobbing lightly from the happiness of hearing Sasuke's words. He held her in her arms tightly, never letting her go.

"I love you too," Sasuke said. He remembered the phone conversation he had heard earlier. He frowned lightly, and sighed. He wondered who Sakura was meeting that she didn't want him to know. Was it some other guy, or a friend that he really didn't know? He felt Sakura pull away and snapped out of his own insecurities.

"You should go to bed, it's getting late and you know how cranky you can get if you don't get enough sleep."

"Uh, yeah you should too, here get in." Sasuke said lifting up the blankets for Sakura to get into. She went under the blankets and Sasuke tucked her in nice and warm. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Good night Sakura."

"Good-night Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a smile spread across her face. Sasuke walked towards the door and turned off the lights before heading out. He walked pass his room and banged on another door.

"Uh…who the hell is it! If it's nothing important I'm going to beat the crap out of you, believe it!" Naruto yelled tiredly from inside. Sasuke tried turning the knob, but it was locked. He banged on the door louder.

"Naruto let me in," He heard Naruto grunt and cursed as he climbed out of his bed. Then he heard loud bangs and Naruto saying "Ow!" knowing his best friend he probably tripped over his own two feet. He sighed and waited a few more moments for Naruto to reach the door. He heard the door knob rattle and when it opened there stood the not-so-hyper looking boy with his blonde hair in a mess, his orange t-shirt wrinkled and usual bright blue eyes drooped and ready to close.

"What do you want, teme."

"I need your help idiot; I need you to meet me at my locker right afterschool tomorrow." Sasuke said glaring at the half-sleep boy who was now slightly awake due to his curiosity.

* * *

Star-Chan: Yay here's Chapter 8. I changed the title because the title matches the next chapter more. See I told you Sasuke and Sakura weren't doing what you were thinking ;) WHOA what is Sasuke planning? Who did Sakura really talk too? Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter!

**Chapter 9**: When Everything Falls Apart

**Reviewers Corner! New Story alert!**

Hello my fellow reviewers and readers! Thank you for the reviews :) I'm happy that my squeal is doing well. So yes as you read above I am currently writing a new story aside from this one, DON'T WORRY I won't discontinue, I hate that, so I won't do that. So if you want to go check it out and leave a review telling me what you think! Thank you! (Short Summary below.) It's already posted up, so please if you have sometime check it out and leave a comment telling me what you think?

**Fairy-Not-So-Tale**: AU modern times (Some ideas from Sleeping Beauty but with a twist!)

Usually Sasuke is the rich and popular one, but in this story Sakura is the rich one, and Sasuke is the one working at a local coffee shop! Sakura hates being rich, Sasuke hates rich people. So Sakura decided to hide her cover and get close to Sasuke! What happens? Fairytale? NO opstacles get in the way. Replace an evil witch with a jealous fangirl and an evil spindle with a love potion, and a so called true loves kiss that **didn't **wake the princess. That's Sakura's Fairy-Not-So-Tale.


	9. When Everything Falls Apart

**Star-Chan**-HELLO guys, sorry for not updating in like 3 months?! I've been busy with school those couple months and finals for this month, so finally it is summer break! YES, so hopefully I would stop being lazy and continue typing my stories! Well here is Chapter 9 of Will There Still Be Love?

* * *

_Recap-_

"_I need your help idiot; I need you to meet me at my locker right afterschool tomorrow." Sasuke said glaring at the half-sleep boy who was now slightly awake due to his curiosity._

--

**Chapter 9: When Everything Falls Apart**

The next day at school was very uncomfortable. The girls were trying there hardest to avoid the guys, but also act like they were still together in front of Karin. The guys were very confused, Sasuke had failed to tell them about the girls problems and what the guys should do to clear things up since Sasuke himself is having his own problem with Sakura, still wondering who she was talking to last night and who she is meeting afterschool.

The day went on normally, or as normal as it can get, the guys walking the girls to class, and then meeting up at lunch. Karin was always right around the corner waiting for them and seeing if anything has changed. Our four couples had put up a good act, but Karin saw right through it.

"So, looks like there as been some trouble hasn't there?" Karin said stopping the four couple's afterschool.

"No, there's no problem at all, just leave us the hell alone." Sakura said coldly to the redhead who laughed and nodded.

"If you say so…but I can feel that your relationship is going to be crashing down sooner then you think, good luck Sakura." Karin said and turned on her heels to leave. The girls started walking the boys not far behind them. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I need to go do something okay? So go home first and try to keep them from arguing okay?" Sakura kissed Sasuke quickly on the cheek and rushed off.

"Like I would go home without you," Sasuke whispered to no one in particular. He turned around and called out Naruto's name. The blonde boy turned around and waved.

"Yo, what do you need Sasuke?" Naruto said running from Hinata's side to his best friend's.

"You said you would go follow Sakura with me, remember?"

"Whoa, that sounded a bit stalk-ish isn't it teme?" Naruto said holding back a laugh. Sasuke scowled he was in no mood to kid around.

"No, I mean she's meeting with someone she wouldn't tell me, and she was talking in hushed tones last night with this person and I'm pretty sure that he's a guy. So now I'm going to see what she is up to."

"Don't you trust her?"

Naruto had a point. Sasuke does trust Sakura; it's just that, her being so sneaky makes him very uneasy, like something bad is going to happen. They had promised each other that they would not keep secrets from each other ever since the day he gave her that Uchiha necklace. **a/n:** refer back to the last chapter of my 'Happily Ever...' story if you forgot.

"It's just that, all that secrecy is making me very uncomfortable, so I just wanted to see, what she was doing…" Sasuke said trying to explain how he felt at that moment to Naruto. He knew it was being overprotective, but he couldn't help it. It was Sakura, he could never afford to lose her.

"Okay, if it'll make you feel better, let's go then."

"Thanks," Sasuke said. Sometimes Naruto could be a pain in the ass to Sasuke, but other times, when Sasuke needs his help, he would always be there for him, that's why Sasuke considers Naruto one of the closest friends he ever had.

--

They headed to the mall to look for Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto decided to avoid following her up close since she is pretty sharp and would suspect someone was following her, and if she found out, oh is it going to be hell for the two. They entered the mall looking for the pink haired girl. Naruto was the first one to spot her.

"Sasuke, over there!" Naruto whispered to the Uchiha who quickly turned his gaze to a near by jewelry store. They saw Sakura, with someone, a boy who looked oh so familiar. Sasuke glared at the boy while his hands tightened into a fist. He was going to storm over there and kick the crap out of Sai. But Naruto held him back.

"Hey, calm down! Don't over analyze things would you? It's just Sai; you know they go way back! It's probably a coincidence." Naruto said trying to hold Sasuke back, but clearing was not succeeding. After a few more moments Sasuke calmed down, a bit.

"Come on; let's get closer to hear what they are talking about!" Naruto said pulling Sasuke behind a wall that is closer to the store.

"Sakura-chan, do you like this one?" Sai said pointing at a silver heart necklace that was behind the glass.

"Yeah…but it's a bit too plain, you should choose something more special," Sakura said looking around and smiled brightly when she found the perfect one. "How about this one, I love this one!" Sakura said pulling Sai to her side and pointed to a necklace similar to the one Sai had picked, but this one had a lock and a key with it.

"Can I please see this one?" Sai said to the salesmen. He took it out and handed it to Sai.

"Try it on; I want to see how it looks." Sai handed it to Sakura. She undid the Uchiha ring necklace she was wearing and put on the necklace that Sai handed her.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Sakura said running her fingers over the heart and smiled at the key and the lock, like symbolizing how someone has a person's heart under a lock and key.

"We'll take this one thank you…" Sai said to the salesman. Sakura took the necklace off and put it in the box while Sai paid from the necklace. Sakura put back on the necklace Sasuke had given her. Sai smiled.

"Coincidence my ass, it looks more like a date to me, that bastard." Sasuke said getting angry once again. Naruto pulled Sasuke farther away just incase he got to loud and blew there cover.

"Relax and don't go jumping into conclusions okay? Why don't you just ask Sakura later?"

"I don't think so; she didn't tell me yesterday, and I doubt she would tell me today." Sasuke said drifting his eyes from Naruto's to the crowded mall. He spotted Sakura and Sai talking and laughing happily, anger grew more.

"Oh no, there coming let's go Sasuke hurry!" Naruto said pulling Sasuke from there hiding place and into the crowd, trying to use the people to cover them up but as clumsy as Naruto is, instead of running from Sakura, they ran right into her. They both gasp when they saw that Sakura was only feets away from them and turned the other direction.

"Thanks a lot you idoit." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto kept walking faster but I guess from Naruto's orange shirt, blonde hair, and Sasuke's duck butt hair cut, Sakura found them out.

"Sasuke, Naruto? What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked her boyfriend and friend curiously. They both turned around. Naruto was laughing uneasily as Sasuke standing there observing Sakura and Sai.

"I should be asking you the same thing Sakura," Sasuke said coldly and glared at Sai. Sakura looked from Sasuke to Sai. She sighed. _"Must I have to do this everytime they meet..."_ Sakura thought in her mind.

"Sasuke, I was helping Sai buy something for someone, no big deal!"

Sasuke turned his glare from Sai to Sakura. "For _someone_? Or is it for you?" Sasuke said rather loudly to Sakura who was taken back by Sasuke's reaction.

"What are you talking about," Sakura said getting angry at how Sasuke just jumped to conclusions.

"You heard me, it was for you wasn't it, don't think I didn't hear what you said. You said you loved that necklace, and he bought it for you!" Sasuke said pointing to the box Sai was holding.

"Sasuke listen-"Sai said trying to explain the whole situation.

"Shut up you have no right to talk bastard," Sasuke said fist tightly together. He was just about ready to sock the crap out of Sai when Sakura stepped in.

"No YOU shut up! Sasuke what has gotten into you, don't accuse him like that!"

"So you're defending him now, how typical. If you didn't like me anymore why didn't you just tell me?" Sasuke said angrily.

"What are you talking about? You think I'm cheating on you, is that it? And you followed me here? You don't trust me?" Sakura said sad and angry at the same time.

"What if I don't trust you anymore?! You don't even deserve it!"

Sakura gasped as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. She kept it in and looked at Sasuke.

"Fine, if you don't trust me anymore, then I don't need to keep this anymore!" Sakura said pulling off the necklace Sasuke had given her from her neck and handed it to Sasuke. She walked past him and out of the mall. Sai chased after Sakura while Sasuke stood there holding the Uchiha necklace ring in his hands. The chain had broken, just like there relationship.

--

Sakura came back to the Uchiha house, to find that everyone was sitting in the living room, boys on one side and girls on the other side. She walked over to where they were.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino said seeing Sakura's red eyes. Ino put her arms around Sakura giving her a comforting hug. Sakura had been crying while she walked back her alone.

"Nothing, what are you guys up too?" Sakura said.

"We decided to sit down and talk about our problems…so we can work things out." Tenten answered. Sakura sat down next to Ino. She heard the door open, but didn't turn around, knowing who it was.

"Sasuke, Naruto where were you guys? Especially you Sasuke, Sakura isn't happy and you weren't even comforting her." Ino said pointing her finger at Sasuke who turned away when Ino mentioned the last part.

"Did something happen…"Tenten said putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked over at Sasuke who looked away and walked over to sit next to Shikamaru.

"I think we all need to have a group discussion about our problems or we're never going to fix them." Sakura said. Everyone nodded and agreed. They all sat in a circle. Everything was silent for a few minutes.

"So Ino, are you going to tell me what you're mad at me for?" Shikamaru said wanting to start this whole discussion. Ino looked at him with painful eyes.

"Shikamaru, I don't think I feel…comfortable with you. You see a pretty girl and you forget all about me right?" Ino said sobbing quietly. Shikamaru looked confused and hurt.

"Ino, is that what you really think about me…that I don't love you enough? How can you feel that way…I…" Shikamaru couldn't continue so he stopped knowing that whatever he said would not help there relationship at this moment. He did do something wrong he had to admit, he saw Temari and let her crawl all over him knowing well that he was hurting Ino. He couldn't hate Ino for hating him, he hated himself.

"At least you knew he loved you," Hinata sighed. Naruto looked up curiously at Hinata. He didn't know there was a problem with his relationship with Hinata.

"What do you mean Hinata-chan…I don't understand." Naruto asked Hinata who sobbed once.

"Naruto-kun, I know you love me…but you always seem to take me to places like the ramen shop. I know you love ramen, I do too, but sometimes it gets a little tiring. Every time to take me to the ramen store, all you care about is the food, you don't even care how I feel about it. I want…something romantic sometimes, maybe not all the times, but at least a couple. Something like a candle light dinner or something…" Hinata said tears falling from her cheeks to the floor. She covered the face and cried in them. Neji looked over at Naruto and scowled, angry that he had hurt his cousin. But then Tenten spoke up take took Neji's attention from Naruto to her.

"Neji, do you know what I like?" Tenten asked the older Hyuuga.

"Of course, you love sports and stuff." Neji answered poorly. Tenten locked her brown eyes with his white ones, clouded with disappointment.

"It's true I like those things, but sometimes, I want to be more girly, instead of sports, I want to walk on the beach or something. You clearly don't know what I want since when we went to the mall I really wanted that necklace…and to take those pictures. They were something special to me; something special I wanted between us. But all you cared about was the stupid game on TV; do you know how that makes me feel?"

Tenten said. Neji looked down ashamed of himself. He knew she wanted all those things, but at the time, he was angry with Tenten dragging him to the mall, he just didn't care.

"Tenten, I'm sorry. You're right I was acting very immature, regardless of your feelings, I promise to not do it again." Neji said walking over to Tenten's side to try and embrace her but she pulled away quickly.

"At least all you guys had _trust_ in your relationships. I don't think I ever had one." Sakura said stressing the word trust and looked at Sasuke sadly. He avoided her gaze.

"It's not that I don't trust you…it's just-"Sasuke started to say but Sakura cut him off angrily.

"Is what, there is no explanation to it! A relationship is supposed to be built from trust. But you, you didn't trust me at all, when I said it was going with a friend, I was! I didn't lie to you Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"Why didn't you want to tell me who you were going with then!?"

"I didn't tell you who it was because you would be acting like the way you're acting right now, misunderstanding and jumping to all sorts of conclusions!" Sakura said standing up and crossing her arms. Sasuke stood up as well and walked over to Sakura.

"I wouldn't be jumping to conclusions if you told me who it was in the first place!" Sasuke said up in Sakura's face. She scowled, and so did he. They glared at each other for a long time before Sakura finally gave up and looked away, afarid if she was to continue looking at Sasuke she would break down and cry.

"Well it seems like it doesn't matter anymore since you said I don't deserve your trust!"

"Yeah, you don't!"

"Fine then Sasuke Uchiha, it is over between us, forget about the damn bet! I don't care if Karin has her hands all over you, it doesn't seem like you seem to care either! Then go on right ahead and see if I care! And since this bet is over I am moving out!" Sakura screamed and turned on her heels and stormed up to her room and slammed the door hard. She leaned against the wall and buried her face in her hands and slowly started to let tears fall from her eyes. Sakura slowly slid to her knees and wrapped her arms around them pulling them close to her. It was over, they lost the bet it's finished. Everything had fallen apart.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Neji asked the Sasuke calmed down and looked like he was in a lot of pain. He shook his head and walked upstairs. He passed by Sakura's room hearing her loud crying from behind the door. Sasuke reached from the doorknob, wanting to go in and wrap his arm around her and apologize, but pulled his hand away and continued walking.

* * *

Star-Chan: Here you are guys. Sorry again for the late delay on the chapter, but i promise that chapter 10 will come faster then this one. I'm actually already working on in while your reading this! So how did you like it? I think it's starting to suck again :( Well this story is coming to a close end. Maybe 2-4 more chapters, I'm not sure yet. But soon...

**Chapter 10: Living Life Without Each Other**

**Remember to Review to get the next chapter even faster! Love you alls :)**


	10. Live Without Each Other

Star-Chan: Hello my fellow readers! So here is chapter 10 like I promised faster then my previous update. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 10: Live Without Each Other

The rest of the night at the Uchiha house was quiet. No one spoke to one another, everyone avoided making eye contact with each other and went straight to there room. Later on that night, Sakura heard a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it up to see Ino, Hinata and Tenten standing in front of her.

"Hey Sakura, we need to talk." Ino said entering Sakura room followed by Hinata and Tenten. Sakura closed the door behind them and joined her friends.

"So, is it over? Did we really lose the bet…?" Hinata asked quietly. Everyone looked down on the floor not wanting to face the truth, that there love wasn't strong enough to bring them through this test.

"I guess so…me and Sasuke are done, it's over…" Sakura said tears starting to fall from her eyes. She quickly rubbed them away. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore, but it was difficult.

"Neji hasn't said anything to me since our little group discussion…"

"Same here, Naruto hasn't even come to my room to say goodnight, like he always does…"

"I'm sorry you guys," Sakura started looking at her friends sadly. "If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have lost…I feel so bad."

"No, my problem happened first with Shikamaru…don't feel bad Sakura, if someone should be sorry it should be me…" Ino said putting a comforting hand on Sakura shoulder.

"Sitting here taking the blame is not going to solve anything, so tomorrow I don't think we even need to say anything and Karin would come and take the guys away like we promised. Now that I think about, this whole bet is so stupid, using force to get a guy Karin really is desperate." Tenten said.

"You're right Tenten, but are we going to let her do that Sakura?" Hinata looked over at a troubled Sakura who sighed and took a deep breath.

"From the start of this whole thing I had no intention of giving the guys away like toys, it was just a little thing that could past the time, and to tell myself how strong me and Sasuke's love was. I don't want to lose him even now after our fight, but a promise is a promise, unless things work out between all of us that's all we can do. Even if we do put up an act we're not going to be happy and things would be very uncomfortable. So minus well just let her have them until things neutral out and then we can pick up things from there. Just because she has the guys doesn't mean we can't get them back in the future right!" Sakura said a small smile on her face. Everyone nodded and smiled as well.

--

Not only were the girls having a conference about what is going to happen at school tomorrow so were the boys. All four boys were sitting in Sasuke's room discussing the same topic as the girls.

"Does that mean we lost the bet?" Naruto asked bluntly as everyone sighed and shrugged. They all looked over to a troubled Sasuke wondering what had happened between him and Sakura.

"Don't look at me; I'm not going to say anything." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled sheepishly at there friends.

"Since he doesn't want to talk about it I'll tell you guys," Naruto said. He felt Sasuke glaring at him. Let's just say if looks could kill, Naruto would have been long dead. "So Sakura-chan was acting a little suspicious with hushed tones on the phone, with a guy I might add. Sasuke became over protective and followed her to discover that Sakura was actually with Sai…and lost it." Everyone nodded understanding what Naruto meant by Sasuke losing it. They knew that out of all of them Sasuke cared the most about Sakura and understands why he was overprotective.

"It's not all your fault, I mean if Sakura would have told you who it was, you wouldn't have acted the way you did." Shikamaru said defending our poor little Sasuke.

"Finally, someone who is on my side!"

"But don't forget teme, you're the one who said she didn't deserve your trust, that's a bit low even for you. And you remember what Sai said don't you?" Naruto pointed out. Sasuke dropped his head playing the words Sai had said to him in his mind.

**-Flashback-**

_After Sakura stormed off, Sai was going to go after her, but before he did that he turned around to Sasuke._

"_Sasuke listen for a minute first would you?" Sai said to Sasuke who scowled. Sai took this chance to start talking. "Listen, this gift really wasn't for Sakura, I needed her advice on which necklace looked nice so I could give it to another girl."_

_Sasuke looked up, anger still in his eyes. "Who is it then? It's someone even Sakura wouldn't tell me, but if you tell me…I would consider apologizing."_

"_It's Temari; I like __**her**__, not Sakura. I made her promise me not to tell anyone including you; I didn't want word to spread and Temari finding out. This necklace for suppose to be a surprise gift for her. You didn't see the way Sakura hesitated to take off the necklace you gave her at first. When she putted it back on, I asked her if it was really that special. And she answered yes it was because the love of her life gave it to her, and she would cherish it forever." Sai finished. Sasuke's eyes soften and looked down into his hands to see the broken necklace._

"Y_ou know what you have to do Sasuke, I'll be going." Sai said and left Sasuke._

**-End Flashback-**

Sasuke sighed. He didn't mean anything he had said to Sakura; it was just the heat of the moment, now he regrets it after realizing the truth.

"Well, the girls all hate us now, what should we do? Just lose the bet and let that bitch Karin win?" Neji said to everyone.

"Well, we can always make up for what we did wrong…" Sasuke suggested. Everyone eyes lighten. They looked at Sasuke for further suggestions.

"Since we all know what the girls want from us, then we can try our best to make up for it. Like take Naruto for instance," Sasuke said pointing to the wide eyed blonde pointing to himself clueless about Sasuke using him as an example. "Hinata said she wanted a candle-light dinner, then make a candle light dinner. You guys get it?"

"I see, but the girls are never going to come, there mad at us remember?" Shikamaru pointed out. Sasuke nodded.

"Well they can't be mad forever, so let's just lose the stupid bet, I mean is not like any of you would start liking those bitches anyways, and then wait for the problem to die down, and then we plan it? Sounds fair enough to me, how about you guys?" Everyone nodded and agreed. They were going to live life without the girls… for a while at least.

--

The next day, everyone met in the living room. They guys were ready before the girls were. They all looked at each other and reminded each other of there plan. Moments later the girls walked down and right out the door.

"So, do we need to act mad at them too? Or like just act normal?" Naruto whispered to the group of guys. They were now following behind the girls.

"Just act normal, you don't want to blow the plan." Sasuke said. They all arrived at school, and got stares from the all the students. Karin was standing at the door waiting for them to arrive. She smirked and walked over to them.

"So, I assume the bet is off now, and you unfortunately, lost." Karin said saying the last part in strong sarcasm. Sakura stepped out to answer Karin.

"What if we lost, none of us cares anymore. A deal is a deal, we lost so here take them, like I care." Sakura said hearing her voice crack slightly. She turned around to look at Sasuke for the last time. "Let's go." Sakura said leading her friends into the school and the boys behind.

"So Sasuke," Karin said attaching herself to the raven haired boy followed by her three other friends attaching themselves to Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. They groaned at how annoying the girls already were. "You're _my _boyfriend now, got it?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and mumbled a 'that's what you think'

The rest of the day went on and Sasuke still had to sit next to Sakura in there classes and every other couple since all four couples have the same classes and sit next to each other. Sakura kept her chair far away from Sasuke's. She had to remind herself not to look over at Sasuke or she would break down and cry in front of him. The bell finally rang for lunch and everyone got up. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino rushed out of the room. The guys exited the door to be greeted by Karin and her crew. They groaned yet again.

"Ready for lunch Sasuke-kun?" Karin chirped. Sasuke shivered a bit. The only one who can ever call him Sasuke-kun, and makes it sound right was Sakura. Karin and Sasuke headed to the cafeteria. Sasuke spotted Sakura's unique pink hair. At that moment she looked up and there eyes met for a second. She turned away and Sasuke sighed. The rest of the day went on the same, quietness between the four couples.

Afterschool Sasuke went to his locker to see Sakura standing in front of it with a bag and she was putting stuff into it. He ran up to her.

"Sakura, hey…" Sasuke said suddenly lost of words. He didn't know what to say; afraid he would say the wrong thing and make matters worse.

"Hey yourself,"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like; I'm clearing my stuff out of our locker, or now said your locker. Since we're no longer going out I don't think there a need for use to share lockers anymore." Sakura said with a straight face. But inside her heart was slowly shattering to pieces.

"But, it's still okay if we share lockers, I mean who are you going to share it with now?" Sasuke said trying hard to make Sakura stay.

"I'm going to share with Ino, since she's moving out of Shikamaru's. By the way, I'll be coming over sometime this week with them and moving out. I still have the keys I'll put it on your table after we're done." Sakura said picking up her bag. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; he pulled Sakura into his arms into a tight embrace. Sakura dropped all her stuff on the floor and was shocked.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for everything, I really didn't mean it." Sasuke said. Sakura wanted so much to hug him back and say its okay, but she couldn't. Every time she thought about what he said how he couldn't trust her anymore, her heart ached. She sobbed lightly and reluctantly pulled away.

"It's not that simple Sasuke, I can't do it. I want to I really do, but the words to said to me hurt me too deeply if you meant it or not, you still said it. I'm the one that should be sorry, I'm sorry for not trusting you. I thought by not telling you, it would be better, but it seems like it turned out worse then I thought. Maybe you were right; we never truly trusted each other. I'm sorry Sasuke. I just don't think we can be like we use to anymore." Sakura said picking up her things and walked away letting tears slide down her cheeks.

"Sakura, give me sometime. I can prove you wrong." Sasuke whispered softly. Sakura continued walking crying louder as she went farther away. Sasuke looked at the half empty locker and a picture of him and Sakura taped to the inside of the door. He took it off and looked at how happy they were. He took a deep breathe trying to control his breaking emotions.

--

Two weeks has passed since the break-up and the lost of the bet. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were now smiling more then before. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru had gotten use to the annoyance of Karin and her group. They had did nothing these two weeks but follow Karin around. Whenever Karin wanted to plant a kiss on Sasuke he pulled away annoyed. Like he would let a bitch like Karin kiss him right! Things between the couples have been slowly getting better. They do talk occasionally, and it's not as awkward anymore. Even though they have broken up they could still be friends, and that's exactly what they are now though it's very distant friends. But for Sasuke and Sakura, it wasn't going too well. Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Ino and Shikamaru were at least talking, but Sasuke and Sakura, not so much as a glance.

The school day was almost over, and Sasuke and Sakura were in there last class. They were all waiting for the bell to ring; Sasuke glanced over at Sakura watching as she slowly put her stuff away. She looked up and met his eyes for a second and looked away. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room. Sasuke packed his stuff rather slowly to try to wait for Sakura, but she was packing much more slowly then he was. He soon realized all his stuff was put away and she was still sitting in her chair shoving things in her backpack. He sighed and decided to leave.

Sakura waited for Sasuke to leave the door before quickly shoving the remaining stuff quickly in her backpack. She was about to head out, when she noticed a black notebook left on the floor. She bent over and picked it up.

_"This is Sasuke's…it's not like him to be so irresponsible."_ Sakura thought in her mind. She shoved it along with her other stuff in her backpack. Sakura walked out of school deep in thought.

"_Should I go return it to him…what if he needs it for something? But that would mean having to face him again." _Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when someone called her name.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, hey what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I was just walking Hinata out of school…"

"She didn't know did she?" Sakura said and grinned. Naruto smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"You need to stop following in her shadow. Just go up to her and tell her you want to walk her." Sakura said. Naruto laughed uneasily.

"So where are you going?" Naruto asked. Sakura's mind just hatched an idea. She dug through her backpack to find the notebook that was giving her so much troublesome thoughts. She took it out and handed it to Naruto.

"Can you give this to Sasuke…he left it in class."

"Why don't you give it to him?"

"Naruto, please? I don't think it's the right time to talk to him yet…" Sakura said and pouted her lips. Naruto sighed and agreed. Sakura thanked him quickly and went off towards her house.

Naruto rang the doorbell of his best friend's house. Moments later he saw the raven haired Uchiha standing in front of him.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked rather annoyed.

"That's not a proper way to gree someone who has something for you. I have your notebook," Naruto said taking the notebook from his backpack and giving it to Sasuke.

"Sorry I guess...and thanks, where did you find it?" Sasuke said taking the notebook and opening the door wider for Naruto to come in.

"Um…I didn't find it," Naruto said looking up at a confused Sasuke. He stepped into the house as Sasuke closed the door. There was silence between the two, Naruto debating if he should tell Sasuke who really found it, or just keep it a secret.

"So, who found it?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Eh...Sakura-chan did, she told me to give it to you. She said she wasn't ready to talk to you yet, but don't worry I bet she would be soon!" Naruto added the last part to help raise the hopes for Sasuke.

"I see..." Sasuke answered. There was a moment of pause before Sasuke began to speak again. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Another favor, what am I a dog today?" Naruto said and pouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went up to his room. He came back a few minutes later with a letter in his hand.

"Can you give this to Sakura for me?" Sasuke handed Naruto the note. Naruto groaned and took the note reluctantly. "I'll you try to get Hinata out on a date with you, how about that?" Sasuke added seeing Naruto's gloomy face light up.

"Okay then, I'll call you later to talk about the details! Talk to you then Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said and shot up from the couch and headed out the door. Naruto arrived at Sakura's house not long after he left the Uchiha house. He rang the bell and Sakura answered it.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently I've become a personal slave today. I have a note for you from Sasuke." Naruto said digging the note from his pocket and handed it to Sakura who took it slowly.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Nope. But I have something to say, Sakura please make up with Sasuke. I mean I have never seen him so down before. I mean sure he's not always smiles and laughs, but at least there was _some_ when he was with you. Now all I see on his face is pain and loneliness; I really hate seeing him like that. So please at least try to talk to him, okay? Everyone else is slowly starting to patch up, like Neji and Tenten I actually saw them laughing together being rather close, and Ino and Shikamaru slight cuddling, me and Hinata, talk...a lot. But you and Sasuke are still having no progress. Unless, don't tell me, you got over him?"

"NO, of course not. I just-I don't know," Sakura stumped for the right words to describe her feelings.

"You're afraid… don't be. Sasuke cares for you, a lot more then you think. He lost it that day because he loves you, and doesn't want to lose you. So if you don't trust him, at least trust **me.** What I'm telling you is true. So promise me you would try?" Naruto finished. Sakura smiled lightly and nodded. She pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Thank you Naruto, you're a great friend, for him and me." Sakura said and broke the hug and smiled. Naruto grinned widely and started walking away from Sakura's house. Sakura walked up to her room and opened the note in her hand. She saw Sasuke's neat handwriting and started to read.

"_Sakura,_

_I know I can never get you to forgive me for my actions back then. But I truly am sorry. I love you, and I overacted that time. Sai told me the whole story and I hated myself for yelling at you that day. I regret it a lot. I knew you wouldn't want to see me, so I told Naruto to give you this note. I'm hoping to make up for what I did to you. Let me prove to you, that I truly care about you and always will…just give me one day, that's all I need. Please, if you do decide to see me, meet me at the corner of your street tomorrow at three p.m. Please Sakura, I need to see you. Until I can say it to you in person, I'll write it…I love you."_

_-Sasuke Uchiha_

Sakura stared at the paper in her hand, re-reading it over and over again. She sighed and put the paper down on her table. She thought about what Naruto had said to her earlier and a small smile crept onto her face. Sakura walked over to her closet to see what she has to wear for tomorrow.

* * *

Star-Chan: YAY finsihed with chapter 10. this chapter would have gone up quicker, but I was away on vacation for a week. So there was a week delay since I had no computer :(

So Chapter 11 will be coming soon as well. I already started typing it. So look forward to that! I'm also working on my newest story Fairy-not-so-Tale so if you have time check that out! I just realized something, I have a thing for writing fairy-tale related fics, like my first one, and my newest one, though the newest one has quite a twist...

**Chapter 11: A Broken Chain Can Always Be Fixed** coming soon to a computer near you :)


	11. A Broken Chain Can Always Be Fixed

**Star-Chan:** Hello you guys! How have you been? Man, it's been a very long time since I updated my stories. I need to get going on them again. But yes here is my lastest chapter to my story. I hope you guys like it, it is fluffy-ish with major sasusaku moments in it. So yeah enjoy! :)

_Recap:_

Sakura stared at the paper in her hand, re-reading it over and over again. She sighed and put the paper down on her table. Sakura walked over to her closet to see what she has to wear for tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Broken Chain, Can Always be Fixed

The night went by slowly for Sakura, as she tossed and turned in her bed. She tried to shove the thought of seeing Sasuke tomorrow farthest from her mind, since that was clearly the reason why she couldn't sleep. But that didn't help much, since the more she tried to avoid it, the more she thought about it. Finally she dozed off to sleep about two in the morning and awoke from the bright sun shining through her window. She checked the clock to see that it was only seven in the morning; she decided to get out of bed, since there was no use trying to sleep anymore.

Sakura got up and brushed her teeth and hair and went down to make herself some breakfast. She was constantly looking over at the time to see if it was moving any faster. She sighed when it only read ten. She grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. Sakura was watching the screen, but her mind was somewhere else. Soon she felt her eyes get heavy as she snoozed off. She was startled awake by the honking of a car outside and sat up immediately. She looked at the clock.

"_Oh crap, 2:45? I need to go get ready! Shoot I might be late…"_ Sakura thought to herself as she ran up to her room and picked out a light pink t-shirt and jeans. She combed her short pink hair and tied a ribbon into it. She put on light lip-gloss and ran downstairs to put on shoes. She grabbed her phone, keys and locked the door on her way out.

While she walked down the street, she looked at her watch, it read 3:15. Sakura sighed. She hoped that Sasuke wouldn't have left. After thinking it over and over again, Sakura didn't want her courage to end with nothing. The truth was that she had missed him so much, though not knowing how to approach Sasuke again. But thanks to Naruto's little confidence boost, she felt she was ready. Sakura was determined to try to make up with Sasuke today, no matter what.

Sakura walked slower as she neared the corner of her street. She was hoping to see the Uchiha standing there patiently waiting for her and once he seems her, a smile will spread on his most perfect face. But she was disappointed when no one was standing there. She looked around but saw no one and she sighed.

"I guess I was too late…" Sakura said out loud. She started walking back the way she came from. Tears started to cloud her vision as she quickly wiped them away before they fell from her eyes.

"Excuse me, but are you looking for someone?" Sakura heard a voice ask her from behind. Her eyes widen because this wasn't just _anyone's _voice, this was _his_ voice. She turned around to see the raven haired boy standing right in front of her. Her face broke into a smile as a tear of happiness slide from her eye. Sasuke wiped the tear away with his thumb while stroking her cheek.

"Sasuke-kun, how…what…I thought you left." Sakura said not knowing what else to say.

"Silly girl, why would you think that? For you, I would wait forever."

Sakura blushed and pulled her face away from Sasuke's hand. She wasn't going to melt from his words. She wanted to see what he had planned for her today.

"So, what proof do you have for me today?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked and took Sakura's hand in his. He pulled her past the busy streets and buildings, until they were at the blue ocean. Sasuke continued to lead Sakura away from the crowd of people on the beach due to the sunny day, to somewhere more private and quiet. Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand and turned to face her.

"Close your eyes," Sasuke told Sakura. She looked confused and did not do what she was told.

"Why?"

"Just do it and you'll find out later." Sasuke said a small grin on his face. Sakura pouted. She looked at Sasuke determined face and sighed. There was no way of saying 'no' to Sasuke when he has made up his mind. She closed her emerald eyes.

"If I fall-"Sakura began but she felt Sasuke's arm wrap around her waist holding her securely to him. She relaxed a bit.

"Don't worry, you won't. I promise." Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear that gave her stomach a tingle of butterflies. They walked a short distance later and Sasuke told Sakura to open her eyes. Her eyes flew open to a nice blanket laid onto the sand with food spread out.

"A picnic? Wow Sasuke-kun, this is…not like you." Sakura said walking over to the blanket and sat down. Sasuke followed and sat next to Sakura.

"Well I thought doing something special would be nice."

Sakura looked around at all the food that was there. They were her favorites from small dumplings to cupcakes with strawberry flavored cream.

"Did you make all of this?" Sakura asked Sasuke who grinned.

"Yeah, I did. Remember I said I don't_ like_ to cook, but I know how to."

Sakura took a cupcake and took a bite. She was amazed at how good it was. "It tastes, incredible."

"That's good; I spent a long time fixing it." Sasuke said taking a tomato and taking a big bite. Sakura finished the last bite of her cupcake and looked up at Sasuke who was watching her with soft eyes. She looked away quickly heart beating quickly.

"Thanks for coming Sakura; I have to admit I had a part of me who thought you wouldn't." Sasuke said quietly. All Sakura did was nod not knowing what else to say. There were moments of silence between the two. Sakura decided to get up and head towards the water. She let the waves wash her feet and the wind blow through her hair. She was snapped out of her daze when she felt Sasuke's strong arms wrap around her body. Sakura smiled and leaned back against it.

"Sakura I'm sorry, for everything. I did what I did because I wanted you to know how much I care about you. I don't want to lose you, and I really didn't mean to hurt you that day. I've missed you every single day and I wanted to just hug you tightly hoping everything will be back to normal. Sakura, I love you and I always will." Sasuke finished. Sakura smiled brightly while her heart was melting from the words she had just heard. There was no doubt now, she truly loves Sasuke and he truly loves her. This was just a test after all and they had passed. Sakura turned around to face Sasuke.

"But you're with Karin now, and who knows what you guys have done in the past two weeks…" Sakura said pouting cutely and looked away innocently. Sasuke expression turned from calm to a disgusted kind of look.

"How could you even _think_ I would do anything with that bitch? She's so freakin' annoying all we do is follow her around like some dogs I just want to punch that ugly face of hers and-" Sasuke was cut of my Sakura's finger on top of his lips. Sakura was laughing.

"You don't need tell me, I know." Sakura said removing her finger from Sasuke's lips.

"Does that mean you believe me then?"

"You'll find out," Sakura said pushing Sasuke's hands away from her body and stepped a foot away from Sasuke. "If you can catch me first!" Sakura yelled and started running away. Sasuke laughed along and started chasing after Sakura. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him and continued to run. Sasuke was not far behind her. He sprinted the final distance between them and embraces her from behind, holding her back from running away from him anymore.

"I caught you, so what are you going to do now?" Sasuke said turning Sakura around to face him. Sakura was still laughing as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke neck.

"I guess I'll have you tell you the truth then," Sakura controlled her laughter until a small smile was still on her face. "I missed you too Sasuke, I can't even tell you the pain I had felt throughout the time we were separated. I actually didn't want to give you up, but I was thinking it will be awkward for us anyways if we stayed together so why not spend sometime apart to let things feel more comfortable before we started talking again. I did want to talk to you again, but I didn't know how to start up a conversation. But I'm glad you left your notebook at school yesterday or I may still be at home sulking." Sakura finished saying pinching Sasuke's cheek.

"The truth is, I left my notebook at school…purposely." Sasuke said smiling sheepishly. Sakura's lips tugged into a frown as she waited for Sasuke to continue. "I thought it would be a good idea to start talking to you again since knowing you, you would return it to me. I never thought you would tell Naruto to give it back to me. But I made it work anyways."

Sakura frowned more and threw her hands off of Sasuke's shoulder. "You lied you me, you liar!" Sakura yelled and started walking away. Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"Hey," Sasuke called after Sakura while catching one of her hands and pulling her back in his arms. Sakura was already starting to crack up. "You're a pretty good actress you know Sakura?"

"Of course, I am! How did you know I was playing around?"

"Because it wasn't good enough to fool me, which means it needs improvement."

"You guessed right because you got lucky this time!" Sakura said sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend who did the same back to her.

"So, seeing that I guessed right, what prize do I get?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Nothing!" Sakura said and started to walk away again but Sasuke pulled her back into his arms again. She looked up at his onyx colored eyes that she had missed so much and smiled. She got on her tip-toes and placed her lips over his. The feeling sent a tingle through her whole body. It seemed so long since she had kissed him. Sasuke returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around Sakura waist and pulled her closer to him. Sakura let her hands run through Sasuke's soft hair and put her arms around his neck. A few minutes later they broke apart and embraced each other.

"Sasuke promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Don't leave me again…"

"I promise, if you promise me the same thing." Sasuke said. Sakura lifted her head from Sasuke chest and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I promise."

"But if you're talking about this time, it wasn't me who left you; it was you who left me." Sasuke pointed out. Sakura pulled away from the hug and looked at the grinning Sasuke.

"If _someone_ didn't yell at me, maybe I wouldn't have!"

"Well if _someone_ told me who she was meeting I wouldn't have lost it! And you wouldn't have been in pain for so long." Sasuke said. They both were at the edge of this argument not wanting to lose. Both glaring at each other and waiting for the moment where one of them would give up.

"If I told you, you would have still over reacted! And just for the record I was doing just fine without you." Sakura said loudly. Sasuke backed off after hearing the last part of Sakura's sentence. His grin was gone now replaced by a straight face. Sakura smiled triumphantly knowing she won the little argument, but her smile turn into a worried frown when she saw Sasuke starting to walk away from her. He started going farther away from her. Sakura ran to catch up to the younger Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke, I was kidding…HEY where are you going!" Sakura called but Sasuke didn't respond. Sakura was inches away from Sasuke when he suddenly turned around smirking and swiped Sakura off her feet and into his arms. He pulled her securely into his chest while she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Of course I knew you were kidding."

"You're a pretty good actor yourself Sasuke." Sakura said pinching his cheek again. Sasuke laughed.

"Well if my girlfriend is such a good actress I need to be a good actor to keep up with her don't you think so?"

"It didn't fool me for a second." Sakura pouted and buried her face in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke laughed again.

"Didn't fool you huh? I heard the worried tone in your voice; you thought I was for real!"

Sakura blushed. "Shut up,"

They walked along the beach together hand in hand enjoying each others company. When the sun started to set they walked back to there private part of the beach where there picnic blanket was still laid out and sat down watching the sun disappear behind the horizon and see the stars light up the clear dark sky.

"Hey Sakura, I have one more surprise for you." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him curiously. She watched Sasuke take a little pink heart shaped box out of his pocket and her eyes widened. Sasuke opened the box and watched Sakura's eyes fill with tears.

"Sasuke…" Sakura was in lost of words. The Uchiha ring necklace that had broken so long ago was now fixed and right in front of her eyes. "This necklace, I broke it the other time, what…how…" Sakura said looking up to Sasuke's calm eyes.

"A broken chain can always be fixed, my love." Sasuke said taking the necklace out of the box and putting it around Sakura's neck where it will always belong. Sakura picked the ring up and looked at it. She looked at the Uchiha crest that was on it with the small little diamonds surrounding it. Everything looked the same like it was before. Yes everything was the same just like there relationship. Sakura hugged Sasuke tightly and cried tears of joy.

"I said this to you last year on your birthday, it would have been a proposal ring, but we have plenty of time for that, and I still believe that." Sasuke said pulling away and wiped the tears away from Sakura's face. She smiled and pulled Sasuke into another loving embrace.

They stayed at the beach a while longer before they started to head home. Sasuke insisted on walking Sakura home, which she accepted. They walked on and on until Sakura realized that the road they were taking was not leading to her house. She knew exactly where this way was taking her and smiled, shaking her head. They soon approached the Uchiha house and Sakura turned to face Sasuke.

"So I said you can walk me _home_, not walk me to _your_ home." Sakura said stating the obvious. Sasuke grinned.

"It's the same isn't it?" Sasuke answered opening the door and letting Sakura and himself in. He turned on the light and started up to his room followed by Sakura. He sat down on his bed, and patted the seat next to him for Sakura to come sit next to him.

"So, there was a second reason you wanted me to come over isn't there, Sasuke." Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Of course, it's been far too long Sakura."

"So let's get started shall we?"

"Okay, you are so going to lose this time." Sasuke said getting up and got out his video games. He handed a controller to Sakura and they started an epic war on the Wii.

After about an hour of gaming, Sasuke heard his phone ring. He paused the game and took out his phone to answer.

"What, who is it?" Sasuke said pausing the game. He heard Sakura whine and un-paused it while he talked on the phone and played at the same time.

"Sasuke, you promised!" He heard the blonde boy whine on the other side of the phone. He sighed and paused the game again. Sakura sighed loudly and sat down on Sasuke's bed waiting for him to stop pausing and un-pausing the game.

"I promised what Naruto?"

"Sasuke you really are a bastard you know that right? You promised if I helped you with Sakura, you would help me with Hinata!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke lifted the phone from his ear to prevent from going death. He looked over at Sakura who was staring curiously at him. He mouthed 'Naruto' and she nodded her head. Sasuke put the call on speaker so Sakura could hear the conversation and help him out.

"How could you possible forget? You are a bastard; you shouldn't make promises you are going to keep!" Naruto continued yelling at his best friend. Sakura sighed and looked over at Sasuke, disappointed. Sasuke shrugged innocently.

"Naruto," Sakura said taking control of the conversation.

"Sakura, you need to teach your little boyfriend some manners and how to keep a promise."

"I know, I will. But right now, you need to calm down and stop yelling." Sakura said calmly. Naruto did as he was told.

"Now, what do you need help with?"

"Sasuke promised me if I help him with the note yesterday he would help me with Hinata."

"It's not that I don't want to keep my promise, I forgot okay? It was an accident and now that I remember I'll help you okay?" Sasuke said getting annoyed with Naruto's consistent whining.

"Really?! You will?"

"Yes, now can you leave me alone?" Sasuke said rudely. Sakura snapped at him and he apologized.

"Yeah Naruto, I'll make sure he helps out, and I will help you too. So we'll meet you at your house tomorrow okay? Good-night." Sakura finished the conversation and hung up the phone. She looked up at Sasuke.

"I thought Uchiha's kept there promises?"

"We do, I just simply forgot. It's not like I didn't want to help him! Would you quit accusing me?" Sasuke said frustrated. Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek to cool him down. There was silence for another minute and Sasuke finally calmed down.

"Okay, I believe you. Don't get so worked up. Shall we continue?" Sakura said and grinned as she un-paused the game and both were hurled into another epic war.

* * *

Star-Chan: YAY! looks like Sasuke and Sakura worked out there problems! Will it be the same for the others? What will Naruto do to tell Hinata's he's sorry for not considering her feelings? What is his plan?! Well I can't tell you anything now! So you'll have to stay tuned and read the next chapter!

**Chapter 12: Naruto's Plan!**


End file.
